Life, or something like it
by cyberfrogX
Summary: AU, Harry 'reflects' back on his life and it's not what you would expect, H/Hr, *Finished*
1. The Beginning

Life  
  
He lay there on their bed just staring at her as she read. He had known her for a long time. Before Hogwarts, he knew her as his best and only friend. He and her would do everything together. The day he got the letter he was worried he wouldn't ever see her again, but she had got one to and they remained together. Over the years at Hogwarts they grew closer and started dating. They remained together, through thick and thin, and were now married.  
  
He then tried to remember the first time they had meet. He remembered some time around first grade. Sirius, who was his legal guardian since his parents were killed, had let him go out to play by himself a bit. Sirius, not wanting Harry to be surrounded by other kids that knew of his fame, sent him to a muggle school. So Harry was just sitting on a swing when he saw a small girl with long, frizzy, brown hair sitting on a bench reading, what looked like to be a very long and complicated book. You know fifty pages with a picture here and there. He slowly walked over to her debating whether he should just leave, mostly because his cousin, who regrettably went to the same school, scared away anyone who wanted to be friends with him. He finally decided to talk to her. He sat down on the other side of the bench and slowly took a breath before saying, "hi, my name is Harry, who are you?"  
  
She stopped reading and looked at him a second and replied "I'm Hermione." They shook hands and Harry asked her.  
  
"What ya readin'?"  
  
She smiled and said "Come and read it with me, it's very interesting."  
  
"Okay" he replied, and for the next hour they sat there reading. After they finished they started talking about life in general. Harry told her about his parents dying and how he went to live with his godfather Sirius. He told her about his cousin and how he couldn't keep any friends. He didn't however mention anything about the wizarding world. She told him that she didn't have any friends either since she read so much and most other kids just wanted to play around not read. They talked for hours and finally Sirius showed up.  
  
"Harry, come on you have got some work to do before dinner," Sirius said. Then he saw Harry was talking to a girl. "You can invite your new friend over some other time Harry."  
  
Harry saw her quickly get out a piece of paper and a pencil and write something down. "I should get going to," she said, "invite me over some time." She gave him the paper and walked away while Harry walked the opposite way home.  
  
Over the next year they had visited each other repeatedly and had grown a strong friendship. Then one day as they were walking home from school Harry's nightmare came true. His Dursley cousin spotted them together. "Hey!" He yelled as he ran, or rather speed walked over. "I don't remember giving anyone permission to even look at my disgraceful cousin," he bellowed.  
  
"I don't remember needing permission" Hermione spat.  
  
"Why you." they never found out what he was going to say because just as he stepped forward Harry quickly tripped him and they ran to Harry's house leaving a very confused and angry Dudley face first on the ground. By the time they got to the house they were laughing so hard they barely were able to open the door.  
  
As they came in Sirius looked at them suspiciously. "What did you two do now?" he asked trying and failing not to smile and they tried to explain between giggles.  
  
"Well, Dudley" Harry began, but then they erupted into laughter again.  
  
Thinking of it as a lost cause, since Mr. Dursley would call him any time now to complain about what Harry did do to Dudley, he turned his attention back to the T.V.  
  
As soon as Harry and Hermione had settled down and were discussing what had happened the phone rang. "Hello, may I ask who's calling?" said Sirius sincerely.  
  
"You know who this is and why!" Said Mr.Dursley, with his voice rigid with angry.  
  
"Why, hello" said Sirius enthusiastically, "I really have no idea what your talking about, does it concern Harry?"  
  
"Yes, of course it concern th-that BOY!" said Mr. Dursley with a waver in his voice.  
  
"Well then tell me what he did then," said a really amused Sirius.  
  
Mr.Dursley went on to explain this entire story about Harry and 'that girl' ambushing Dudley. "Well I'll be sure to punish him for that," then Sirius quickly hung up. He looked at Harry and Hermione and said in a very sarcastic voice, "bad Harry, bad Hermione." Before retreating to the back lawn. They both burst with new laughter. 


	2. A New Friend and the Bet

Life  
  
One summer day, between the second and third grade, Harry was walking through the park where he was going to meet Hermione here. Walking up to a bench, he sat down. He took out the book Hermione had gotten him. It was a book on dogs. He flipped through the pages until he found a picture of a dog that reminded him of Sirius. It looked a lot like his animal form. After a bit he started flipping through the pages again and stopped looking at another interesting dog, and just as he was about to read the name a pair of small hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" Cried a small voice.  
  
He was just about to say her name, when he got a better idea. "Mary? Anna? Chri." he went on listing off around twenty names before he felt her start to get annoyed. "Herm" he then said confidently.  
  
She sat down beside him and gave him an annoyed look. "You had to do that didn't you."  
  
He finally looked at her and smiled. "Yep," he said in a matter-of- fact voice.  
  
Just as she was about to say something about his reply they heard a cry for help. They got up quickly and ran toward the source of the yell. They peeked out from behind the tree they were behind. (Duh). There they saw Dudley and one of his 'friends' picking on some little kid. The boy was about their age with sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. Those eyes however were filled with terror right now.  
  
Harry whispered something into Hermione's ear and set off circling around the seen. Hermione slowly and quietly crept up behind Dudley's laughing friend. She placed her foot down behind his and before he could take note of this Harry jumped out from behind a tree and shocked everyone but Hermione. Dudley's friend tried to take a step back, but as Harry predicted, tripped on Hermione's foot and fell down. Harry, taking advantage of Dudley's shock, grabbed the boy and the three of them, Harry, the boy, and Hermione ran off.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When they got far enough away, a distance Dudley would brave, they slowed down to a walk. They, Harry and Hermione, looked at the boy as he sat down on the grass. He looked up at them, a happy but exhausted look, and managed to breathe out, "thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," they said in unison, and then they all started to laugh.  
  
"So what's yer name?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Um, Mike," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mike," Harry said putting out his hand. "I'm Harry and this is Hermione."  
  
Mike shook Harry's hand and got back up of the ground. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing around the park and getting to know each other better. Mike was the same age as them and lived with his father. His mother had died of cancer when he was four years of age. Harry knew what it was like not having a mother. Sirius filled in the father part pretty well but he was no mom.  
  
After a few hours a car pulled up and Mike's father stepped out. Mike looked at them and said. "Sorry I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." And with that he got in the car and left.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed a while longer, and then headed to his house. Sirius greeted them at the door and let them in. They all took part in making dinner, partly because Sirius and Harry hardly ever cook anything that takes a long time, and because Hermione knew exactly what was needed. She was acting as supervisor while Harry and Sirius moved around quickly at her commands and suggestions. After they were done eating what they had spent a couple hours making (use your imagination), Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch and started reading about some of the dogs they found interesting. Sirius then, after cleaning up, went to watching the news.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione left around eight and Harry found Sirius out in the back yard sending a letter by owl.  
  
"Who is that for?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Remus." He said.  
  
"Oh," replied harry, "what is he up to?"  
  
"He has been traveling around, you know, and he wants a place to settle down for a while." Said Sirius; "His condition is not widely accepted so I offered to let him stay here for a while."  
  
"How long?" Said Harry trying to hide his excitement. He always liked it when Remus visited, he always had to most interesting stories.  
  
"For about a year," said Sirius smiling.  
  
"Cool!" Said Harry, and then he ran to phone to tell Hermione.  
  
"Do you think it wise for her to meet him?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Harry, very confused.  
  
"She is not exactly, you know, one of us." Said Sirius.  
  
"She might be," said Harry, "it is possible"  
  
"Yes." replied Sirius, "it is, but never the less we will have to watch what we say 'til we are sure."  
  
"How can we find out?" Asked a very curious Harry.  
  
"I have some friends inside the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius slyly. "I bet they could find out."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "So, you want to bet on it."  
  
"Harry," said Sirius a bit surprised, "why would I. how much?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A week later a letter from the ministry arrived Harry and Sirius eyed each other and then opened it. Harry and Sirius both smiled. 


	3. Remus and the Forgotten Birthday

Life  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I looked at the letter. Most of the writing I couldn't understand. I skimmed through 'til I found what I was looking for. Miss. Hermione Granger - Witch. My eyes went wide, I was right I won the bet. But then I looked at the next line and disappointment flowed through me. Mr. Mike Cook - Muggle. So I would be leaving him behind when I went to a wizard school. I suddenly wondered what school I was going to. Sirius told me that I would most likely be going to Hogwarts, but nothing was certain. I still had three years 'til that would happen anyway.  
  
"Well Sirius, looks like I won," I said smiling up at him.  
  
"Only five though," he said handing harry the money, "you were wrong about Mike."  
  
"Thanks," I replied taking the money, "I'm goin' to the park."  
  
"You going to tell her?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No," I replied with a smile, "not yet."  
  
Sirius' P.O.V  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I read the letter my friend had sent. It said.  
  
Sirius-  
  
I am writing to inform you about the children you asked about. It took me a long time and a lot of work, or as you would call it sucking up, to get this information. You owe me one, there is this nice knew restaurant I would like to go to. Anyway the results are as follows. Miss. Hermione Granger - Witch. She is muggle born isn't she, rare. The other kid though, well here. Mr. Mike Cook - Muggle. Sorry if that's bad news but life goes on right.  
  
With Love, Meg  
  
I looked down at harry to see a slight look of disappointment in his eyes. He then smiled and said "Well Sirius, looks like I won."  
  
"Only five though" I said handing him the money "you were wrong about Mike."  
  
"Thanks" he replied taking the money "I'm goin' to the park."  
  
"You going to tell her?" I asked.  
  
"No" he answered with a smile "not yet."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry was walking into the park when he saw the one thing that he could not stand, Dudley, doing the one thing Harry hoped he would never do. He and two other kids from school had surrounded Hermione. She was glaring at them as they were throwing her books around like they were pieces of trash.  
  
"Hey! Boneheads, pick on someone your own size," Harry yelled.  
  
"What do you mean, she is the same age as us," said one of Dudley's friends.  
  
"Well, lets see moron," replied Harry, "you're all about fifty pounds heavier than her, and your brains are all ten sizes smaller."  
  
"Why I oughta," started Dudley. "Get him." Then they all started 'running' at him.  
  
Harry easily outran them and circled back to Hermione. When he saw her, she was picking up books and putting them in her bag.  
  
"Need any help," he said and started helping her.  
  
"Jerks," she muttered.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry smiling, "really heavy, dumb, jerks."  
  
They both stated lightly laughing. Then Mike came running up to them. He fell down gasping for air.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Are you Okay?" Asked Hermione.  
  
When he got his breath back he said, "I'm fine Dudley was outside my house when I came out and he was lookin' REALLY mad." Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled as Mike continued. "He saw me and demanded that I be beaten to a pulp. He left his two 'goons' to do the job and he went home."  
  
"So, I started running and now I'm here." Mike finished.  
  
"Are they still after you?" Asked Hermione looking around.  
  
"No, I was out of breath and unless they got in shape somehow they'd be dead going this far," Mike said and they all started laughing. The rest of the day they just played around the park and the whole time Harry wanted to tell her. He kept on telling himself, "Remus would be able to explain it better, wait for him." It worked too because he couldn't think of anyway to tell her. He didn't really want to be blunt; but then again he didn't what to take hours trying to get to the point either, so he just let it be.  
  
"Hey, Harry's thinking," teased Mike.  
  
"What you thinkin' about Harry," asked Hermione.  
  
They both sat on either side of him. He looked at Hermione and smiled. "Magic," he simply said. "I'm thinking about magic."  
  
They had a short laugh and went back to swinging trying to see who could get the highest. Hermione won, Mike flew off and landed ten feet away, and Harry fell off laughing as Mike got back up covered in dirt. Hermione was trying not to laugh and asked in a concerned voice, "are you okay?"  
  
Mike just started laughing and said, "never been dirtier, well except for the time I fell into that mud puddle."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
An hour later they all went their separate ways. Harry was in deep thought and forgot there was a door and he walked into it. He sat there for a second thinking. Thought one: should I tell her? Thought two: What happened? Why am I sitting here? Thought three: I'm home! Then he got up and went inside. To his surprise Remus was sitting on the couch in deep conversation with Sirius.  
  
"Here he is now," Sirius said as he looked at Harry.  
  
"My, you have grown," said Remus looking Harry up and down, " was it just last year he was four inches shorter?"  
  
"No, that was a year and a half ago," said Harry. "I thought you weren't coming 'til next week."  
  
"Change of plans," said Remus, "anyway how have you been, make any new friends, getting good marks at school I hope."  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry sitting down next to Remus. "I've been good, I helped a boy named Mike out of a tough spot and he is now my friend." Harry went on to explain how he and Hermione had saved Mike from Dudley. After a late dinner they all headed to their rooms to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of French Toast. Remus loved it and always made it when he stayed. Harry got dressed and headed down to breakfast. When he got downstairs to his surprise Hermione and Mike were there, already eating.  
  
"Mornin' Harry," said Mike.  
  
"Good morning," said Harry. He noted that Hermione's mouth was full so she wouldn't be saying anything. Harry sat down and started eating. He asked why they were here between bites and Hermione and Mike started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked. They just started laughing harder. Remus was even amused.  
  
"Harry," said Remus calmly, "it's your birthday." At this Mike fell out of his chair and was rolling on the ground. In between laughs he managed to say something about the expression on Harry's face. Harry was sitting there in shock. It was his birthday he had totally forgot about it. Remus started chuckling to himself.  
  
Trying to get off that topic he asked where Sirius went. "Oh, he went out back to send a letter to the ministry. He is taking the day off you know," said Remus still chuckling. As if on cue, through the back sliding door, Sirius came inside.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," said Sirius smiling.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry, lying down on his bed, thought about that day. That was one of the best birthdays he had ever had, next to the one after Hogwarts graduation. He glanced over at his now sleeping wife. She still had the book in her hands though it was facing down. He gently removed the book and marked the spot she was at. He put it on the small stand beside her and kissed her forehead before returning to his memories.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thank you Clavel and ponder my first two reviewers. 


	4. Hermione's Discovery

Life  
  
It was in the middle of the third grade, during Christmas vacation, that he, Sirius, and Remus broke the news to her. She sat there in silence while they explained that she was a witch and the basics of the wizarding world. Her eyes were big circles and, if it could have, her jaw would've smacked the floor. After the initial shock, however, she wanted to know everything they could tell her.  
  
"So, how do you learn all those spells anyway" Hermione asked.  
  
"You go to a school" answered Harry "I'll probably go to Hogwarts."  
  
"And you will to" finished Sirius.  
  
After another hour like that, her asking questions and them giving answers as best they could, Sirius offered to let her read some of his old school books. He warned both of them against using spells and making potions but they could read about them and read about the history of the magic world.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
One day while they were reading a history book Harry knew all to well, Hermione asked Harry "you think Mike is back from his trip yet?" Mike had gone on a vacation to America for the first part of their break.  
  
"I don't know" he replied "I'll call him and find out." Harry was glad to get up and do something. He started to regret telling her about her uniqueness, cause she insisted on reading three hours a day at least, and this happened to be a six-hour day so far. Another reason is he knew most of the stories in that book cause Sirius used to read to his from it and last of all she had found out he was famous. She acted a little different around him now, almost as if she liked him more if that was possible. He had asked her about this and she just said she felt like she knew him better now.  
  
He was just about to pick up the handle of the phone, when it rang. Harry jumped back a couple feet startled causing Hermione to look at him oddly, then slowly picked up the phone.  
  
"He-Hello?" he inquired into the receiver.  
  
"Hi" it was Mike! "Harry, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, that was weird" Harry replied. "I was just about to call you."  
  
"Wow, that 'is' weird," said Mike. "You want to come over? I'll call Hermione afterward and invite her to."  
  
"Yeah, Hermione is here so we will both stop by soon." Answered Harry absolutely overjoyed.  
  
"See ya then" and with that he hung up.  
  
Harry turned to go tell Hermione about Mike's invitation, knowing that she would be disappointed to have to stop reading. 'Muggles can't know about magic,' he told himself. 'She will know that.' And with a smile he told her the news.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
With a lot of persuasion Harry had got Hermione to leave the books and come to Mike's place with him. They had been at Mike's house for a week before Christmas break was at an end. They had done a few fun things that seem to fill their schedule, like snowball fights, playing pranks on Dudley, and building snow forts.  
  
The pranks they played on Dudley got worse as the week developed. The first one consisted of all three of them throwing a snowball at him and running away from his cries for revenge. The second prank was even better Mike through a snowball to get his attention, Hermione Shoved a handful of snow into his face which seemed to melt as his anger boiled, and finally Harry tricked Dudley into following him. Harry was running slow enough for Dudley to keep up with him. Then Harry jumped and sprinted away leaving Dudley to slip and fall on the ice Harry had jumped over.  
  
The next day Dudley and a couple of his friends came and knocked on Harry's House's door. Sirius answered and told them Harry was at a friend's house. They then headed over to Mike's house, guessing at which friend Harry was visiting. They were about to knock on the door when a section of snow came rushing off the roof. After the snow cleared Dudley looked up, hearing laughter, to see Harry, Hermione, and Mike on the roof. Sirius had called and told them to expect an unwelcome visitor. "I'll get you" he roared and then, with his friends in tow, he stomped off.  
  
Their latest prank consisted of water freezing, Dudley and a very chilly walk home. I'll leave it to your imaginations.  
  
The pranks they played on Dudley always resulted in almost daily phone calls in which Mr. Dursley would complain to and tell fake stories to Sirius about Harry and his friends. Sirius would then try to, too no avail, get some idea of fun into Mr. Dursley's thick head. It always resulted in the slamming down of the phone at some point in between "they are just having fun" and "you should have more fun yourself."  
  
Sirius didn't mind these calls, however, but thought them rather entertaining. After all he also had this week off and besides taking walks, in his dog guise, to see what Harry was up to, reading the newspaper, watching TV, and sleeping in, it was rather a good way to pass the time.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Harry came home for school the next day, Sirius could tell he was getting another phone call. The look on Harry's face said it all. He thought for a second about why Dursley would still try to call him, but that man was always stubborn. Before he could ask exactly what Harry did this time the phone rang.  
  
They looked at each other for a second before Harry started laughing. Sirius picked up the phone as Harry went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, and so Dursley could hear him. Sirius talked or rather argued, with the man for only one hour this time. Sirius actually got bored of the fake story Mr. Dursley made up this time and said calmly. "Okay, I'll tell Harry to leave Dudley alone and stop playing pranks if and only if Dudley stops being a bully at school."  
  
Slam! The connection went dead. Harry looked at Sirius; 'this was good ether way' he though as they both smiled.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Their next summer vacation, in between the third and forth grade, Harry had the dream. At least it started off as a dream. He was with his mum and dad, his dream was a bit hazy and parts were missing. All of a sudden there was panic in the air, his mum running up stairs, the door being broke, his mum. dying, and then a green flash. Harry woke up suddenly with a sharp cry that woke Hermione up and made Mike stir and roll over. Mike and Hermione were at his house for the night. She looked at him and saw tears silently running down his face. They were in the living room Hermione slept on the couch, while the very polite Harry and very reluctant Mike slept in sleeping bags on the floor.  
  
She got up and quickly but quietly made her way to him and hugged him. "What's wrong?" she asked, in a whisper, after his tears had dried and stopped falling.  
  
"I-I h-had a b-bad dr-dream" he stuttered. "My parents. Death. Strange green light."  
  
She hugged him again thinking of no better way of comforting him, and then he went back to sleep. She sat there a while, then looked at the time. Five-thirty, well she could get a little morning reading in before they woke up. Then she got up and walked off to find the books.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry and Mike woke up two hours later to find.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A big thanks to you Clavel, glad to have your support. I might not be able to post another chapter for a few days cause my Internet is going hectic on me. Thank you to all you other reviewers especially ponder, Augus Hardie, and Amara16. Hope you like the cliffy ( 


	5. Another Bday and a Late Night Surprise

Life  
  
Harry stood there, his eyes bulging with surprise; Mike on the other hand looked horrified. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with a book, what a surprise, and a bunch of material for making a cake. Hermione and mike exchanged a quick glance, and then Mike pulled Harry out of the room. Hermione then barricaded herself in the kitchen.  
  
"She was." Harry started but Mike cut him off.  
  
"She is going to be sooooo angry at me later" he said solemnly "it was supposed to be a surprise for later, not now."  
  
Harry was thinking still, had mike noticed the book she was reading? Apparently not, so unknown to Mike, Harry was surprised two fold. First for Hermione reading that book while Mike was here and second for her making a cake for his birthday.  
  
Before anything else could be said Sirius came walking down the stairs. He sleepily said something that sounded like 'mornin' and walked to the kitchen door. Harry was about to warn him, when Mike covered his mouth. Sirius' hand grasped the door handle to turn it but instead he 'bang!' walked into a locked door. He fell back, landing on the floor, and laid down there looked at the two boys upside down. They were laughing so hard Sirius could have sworn their faces were tomatoes.  
  
"Wha?" then the haziness in his eyes cleared. "What's with the door?" He asked glancing at it.  
  
"Hermione. Locked herself. In there" said Mike between bit of laughter.  
  
"Is that so" said Sirius "Why'd she do that?"  
  
"She is making something," replied Mike now claming down. "It's supposed to be a surprise." He said glancing at Harry and then breaking out into fits of laughter again.  
  
"Better be breakfast," mumbled Sirius getting up and heading toward the downstairs bathroom the long way. He usually passed though the kitchen and ate a little something before heading to take a shower.  
  
Harry and Mike had now stopped laughing just as Sirius' girlfriend came downstairs and repeated Sirius' exact motions. Just like Sirius, she was not a morning person. Sirius had met her some time ago but they didn't stay in touch. Just recently however she had been in town looking for a house when she met Sirius at the store. He had offered to let her stay here, hoping to patch up their shattered relationship or at lest until she found a place of her own. She fell down to the same spot and looked at them just as Sirius had with the same glassy-eye look. "What the?" Alista mumbled.  
  
Nether of the boys could speak. They were rolling around, laughing and gasping for breath. She rolled over, she apparently had sleep fully dressed, and looked at them a second waiting for and explanation. Then she noticed the girl was gone. "Hey, where is Hermione?"  
  
"Alista, she is the, (Laughter) reason why you ran into the door" Laughed Mike.  
  
"Yeah" continued Harry between his own laughter "She's locked herself in there."  
  
Alista looked at the two of them for a second then got up and headed toward the upstairs bathroom shaking her head.  
  
She passed Lupin on the way up. Unlike Sirius or Alista, Remus was a morning person. He happily glided down the stairs, saying 'good morning' to Alista, Harry, and Mike, and then, Slam! Right into the door. If it was possible Mike and Harry were laughing even harder now. Remus fell but unlike the other two he landed in a sitting position. He was also rubbing his head because he hit much harder then ether Sirius or Alista had.  
  
"What's with this?" he asked.  
  
Harry and Mike desperately tried to speak only to fail miserably. Remus patiently waited five minuets before they were able to say at least two words without laughing. They then explained the situation with Hermione, Laughing when they got to the parts with Sirius and Alista. Remus Started chuckling to himself. Just then 'the door was open' as Mike put it. Harry, Mike, and Remus walked in to find, not a cake, but breakfast.  
  
"Hungry?" Hermione asked smiling. She noticed Harry looking for signs of the book and caught his eye. She shifted slightly to show she had the book behind her. "I'll be back," she said as she sped out of the room. To Harry's relief, Mike didn't notice.  
  
She came back just a little later smiling brightly. She walked up to Harry and whispered "Are you okay?" He knew she was referring to this morning. He smiled letting a single tear fall and said.  
  
"Thanks, for this morning." And then took a seat at the table.  
  
She became a little pink in the face but frowned, he didn't answer her question, at least directly anyway. She sat down at the table between Mike and Harry and began filling her plate.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Later that day Harry, Mike, Sirius, and Remus were watching TV after the three kids had gotten back from their daily run around outside. Playing pranks on Dudley had to be their favorite pastime. Hermione and Alista had vanished however. About ten minuets later they all heard two voices shouting for Harry from the kitchen. The guys all went to investigate. They gasped at what they saw, a cake the size of a bike tire. On top it said 'Happy Ninth Birthday' and below that in smaller letters it said 'To One Harry James Potter'. It had nine candles signifying his age and they were constructed into the number nine.  
  
They all looked at Harry and this is what they would have seen if it was possible. His mouth would've hit the floor, his eyes would be the size of watermelons and his face would have turned scarlet red. "Th-Than-Thanks" Harry managed. They all smiled at him and the party started.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, his friends still were aloud to stay, Harry was lying in his sleeping bag looking at his birthday cards, well one card in particular. If was form Hermione. On the front it looked like a cover of an old book. The back looked identical to the front. The inside however was a lot different. Lets just say harry couldn't allow Mike to look at it.  
  
He was still looking at it when he heard a voice in his ear. "Harry, you must really like my card."  
  
"Ah" Harry yelped "Hermione, don't do that, and yes I like this card. It is like looking into another world."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, but you should get some sleep," said Hermione in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
He looked at her slyly, "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because, um, you, um, need to, um, be rested up for tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Hermione! Were you, how can I put this, stumped?" said Harry with must amusement in his voice.  
  
"No! I, um, was thinking, that's all" she nervously said, "you need to, um, sleep to be awake and, um, rested for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, okay" he said sarcastically "And why do I need to be rested for tomorrow?" he asked moving a little closer strictly for the purpose of making her nervous.  
  
"Because, um, well we can't pick on Dudley that well if you're half asleep, can we?" She said, her voice wavy and uncertain.  
  
"I think you and Mike can do a fine job without me" he whispered only inches from her face. "Besides" he whispered now into her ear "I thinking of sleeping in tomorrow." He moved back a little so that he was staring into her eyes. She was trembling now. "Got you," he said jokingly.  
  
"You! You! grrrrr" she stuttered before turning around in her sleeping bag. She should have saw it coming. He had never gotten this far. She decided she would have a little fun to, except she would leave it up to him to figure out if it was serious or not.  
  
"Hermione, I was just." Harry began but never finished. She pecked him right on the lips then quickly buried herself in her sleeping bag leaving him speechless. She laughed to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Is it good? Should I continue? I would like one more review before I post the next chapter. Please. 


	6. Another New Friend

Life  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to find Harry and Mike playing cards on the floor.  
  
"Mornin' Hermione" said Mike cheerfully.  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically a second before smiling and saying "good morning."  
  
"Good morning Harry, Mike" she said just as Sirius came downstairs. He waved at them and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin'" they said in unison.  
  
"So, what are you playing" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Speed" said Harry.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. Harry, with Mike's help, explained the rules of the game. (I'm to lazy to explain it, lol.) Mike and Harry played a few more games before Harry helped Hremione play against Mike. They spent the rest of the time until breakfast was ready playing. Then.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Mike! Breakfast!" yelled Remus, who had probably made French toast.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Later that day when they had gone to the park Harry and Hermione were waiting for Mike to come back from scouting for Dudley. Harry then decided to ask her about last night.  
  
"Hermione, um, about last night" Harry began.  
  
She smiled at him, so he was interested. Then she whispered into his ear "got you," before jumping up and running, with Harry close behind. She noticed, through the trees, that Mike was headed back and ran right in front of him. She managed to get out of his way and Harry ran right into him.  
  
She looked down at the two. "Sorry Mike, and Harry, I got you again." Now she was laughing to herself. Mike and Harry looked at each other and an unspoken agreement was made. They both tackled Hermione and mercilessly started tickling her. "Stop! Please stop" she begged. They both stopped but then picked her up. "Hey! What are you doing, put me down" she shrieked.  
  
"Where to Harry" said Mike smiling, he knew even before Harry looked it the direction of the stream that ran through the middle of the park. Hermione tried her best to squirm free but it was no use. They slowly made their way to the stream, and Hermione then knew what they were up to.  
  
"No, you wouldn't" she said it as if she was trying to convince herself. All she got was two grins.  
  
"One" said Harry as they got ready to toss her in.  
  
"Two" said Mike, his grin widening.  
  
"Three" they both said. Hermione closed her eyes as she fell. The one whole foot that she fell that is. She hit solid ground a spit second later. She heard laughter and opened her eyes to see Harry and Mike standing over her.  
  
"You should've seen the look on your face" said Mike. After they had calmed down. Hermione was glaring at them.  
  
"Priceless" said Harry chuckling "like trying to put a cat in water."  
  
"You two think that was funny, do ya?" she said and they looked at her with a glint of fear in their eyes. She then smiled innocently.  
  
"You know, for a second I thought you were going to attack us or something," said Mike as they walked down the bank of the stream.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me" she said then pushed Mike in the stream and started chasing Harry, who had been ready to bolt at the first sign of her wanting revenge. He was faster then her so she did the one thing she could think of to catch him, she leapt. Her arms managed to get his feet tripping him and she quickly pinned him down and started tickling him.  
  
"Okay! I'm sorry! Please stop" Harry was now the one begging.  
  
She stopped but still had him pinned with his arms beneath him. "Apology accepted" she said, "come with me." She got up and walked toward the area where Mike had been pushed into the water.  
  
They found him sitting on the bank soaking wet talking to girl about his age. She was also wet from the knees down, probably from helping him out. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that though" they heard him say, "I would have gotten out my self."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but you looked awfully confused" said the girl smiling. She had long, wavy, strawberry blond hair from what Harry could see. As they moved closer to Mike and the girl Harry noticed she had the same blue eyes that Mike had. "So, how did you end up in there anyway" the girl asked.  
  
"Me and my two friends were walking here" he pointed along the bank "and me and Harry" her eye shot open at his name "had done something to upset Hermione, so she pushed me in and went after Harry. I would very confused for a second, it all happen really fast." He finished.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know this Harry's last name would you" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah Potter" he said hesitantly.  
  
"I heard some kids at school say to stay away from him" she said.  
  
Now Harry and Hermione were a few feet behind them and Harry said, "yeah my cousin doesn't like me to have friends." This caused both Mike and the girl to jump.  
  
"Harry! Don't do that" said Mike but his smile betrayed his anger.  
  
"So, who is your new friend Mike" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Kate," said Mike "Kate this is Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Hi" Kate said sheepishly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kate" said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Pleasure" said Harry Standing behind Hermione grinning. Mike looked at Harry and Harry nodded.  
  
"So, Hermione about my little swim" said Mike smiling.  
  
"No" she said simply, but Harry had other plans. Harry picked her up and rushed to the water, but as he tossed her in she through her arms around his neck and took him with her. They both plunged in to the water. Hermione immediately jumped out and screamed "Harry James Potter."  
  
He slowly walked out and smiled at her "Yes, mother." This made Mike and Kate unable to hide their laughter any longer. They both burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione glared at both of them. "I'll get you," she said before starting her walk home.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Mike.  
  
"Home to get into some dry clothes " she said and then stormed off. They all started laughing again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry looked at the clock. It said two-thirty. Well better get some rest. He again looked at his wife. He smiled to himself, she had been angry for a week after that had happened. He had gotten a little pocket dictionary of hers wet. He must have apologized twenty times. Well, she had forgiven him and that's all that matters. He hugged his wife close to him, kissed her once more and then comfortably drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I would like to thank fopalup, Miss-Marshmallow, and sprklyprncss4. My brain is running a little dry on ideas but I'll try to put up the next chapter before the end of the weekend. And when you're done reading this story you should check out some my poems. Just a suggestion, you might like them (I hope lol.) 


	7. Dreams and Visions

'' Means telepathically.  
  
Life  
  
The next day after Harry returned home from work he laid down on the couch. It would be another hour before Hermione was back from Hogwarts. She was there as a substitute teacher or a teacher's assistant. She could substitute for almost anything, except Divination, which she didn't believe in, flying lessons, which she didn't like, and she always insisted that if a sub was needed for the DADA class that he take it. Mostly because that was the only class he was any good at teaching, and because he taught it well. He was always glad to substitute there. It gave him a break from work and he missed Hogwarts when he wasn't there.  
  
Then he though of the day Hermione had discovered meditation the summer before third grade. He laughed to himself. She had check out a book about martial arts and it spoke of a meditation technique to 'free the mind and calm the soul'.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hey! Harry! Mike! Look at this" she said holding up the new book she had recently checked out.  
  
Harry and Mike looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces while Kate looked at them with a what's-wrong-with-that sort of look. "I don't know Hermione, the last time you told us to 'take a look at this' it was five hundred pages later, that we stopped, and only because Mike had fallen asleep."  
  
"Yeah, but you could have stopped any time you wanted," she said glaring at them.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kate, who also enjoyed reading, but did not find in nearly as interesting as Hermione.  
  
"Um. right" said Mike, "we'll do well to remember that this time" he elbowed Harry in the ribs, as if to say, we don't need to be so polite see.  
  
"Okay Herm, what is it?" asked Harry.  
  
She smiled and showed them, "meditation, want to try it."  
  
Mike was about to decline and go do something else with Harry when Harry said, "Sure, sounds a bit interesting." Mike groaned but neither of them took notice. They sat in a circle. Hermione with the book in front of her, Mike to her right, Kate to her left, and Harry across from her. She read from the book, telling them how to breathe, in what position to sit, and how to clear the thoughts from their heads. They sat there for an hour just meditating before Mike was relaxed enough to fall asleep. Kate was feeling great and without knowing it also slipped off into dreamland. Harry and Hermione, though, were having a completely different experience.  
  
Harry's Dream  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Open up your eyes Harry' a soft voice flowed into his mind. He did so and saw he was sitting on a cloud. He looked and saw a figure floating in front of him. The figure reminded him of an angel. She had brilliant flowing wings, a delicate face, and a pure white, glowing robe covering her slim body. She seemed to hover just above the surface of the cloud that Harry was sitting on. 'Hello' her sweet, and relaxing voice filled his thoughts, 'do you know what I am?' she looked at him.  
  
"You're a-an angel" Harry managed "aren't you?"  
  
'Yes' she replied smiling sweetly, but then a dark cloud appeared to be floating towards them. 'Harry, be careful' she said still smiling at him.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked hurriedly. Now the dark cloud stopped and from out of the center arose a horrifying creature that could only be a demon. It had blood red skin, and pitch black horns that sprouted out all over its body. Its mouth, with too many pointed teeth opened and the voice that came out chilled Harry to the bone.  
  
"Harry" said the demon "come with me, I will give you power to exact your revenge on the one who killed your parents." Terror flowed freely through Harry's veins.  
  
'Harry' said the angel ushering away the terror the demon inspired. 'You have a choice.' Harry felt very comfortable with the angel, but the demon offered the promise of revenge, which was very tempting. He looked once more at the demon, which was grinning wickedly and tempting him with power beyond that of his own imagination. He looked back at the angel, the feeling of peace returning to him. He stood up, walked toward the angel and she embraced him in a warm, and loving hug, 'just like mum would've', thought Harry a tear running down his face.  
  
The demon screeched in anger but it vanished leaving Harry and the angel alone. 'You are a very wise human Harry' she said releasing Harry. 'I would like to gift you for your wisdom. Receive the healing and protective powers of heaven. Harry looked at himself his skin was glowing lightly. 'I hope to see you again Harry.' Then everything went white. He found himself sitting, back at home looking at a very confused Hermione.  
  
'Harry, your glowing' Hermione voice flowed into his head. "Did you get a visitor to?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry smiled, "an angel."  
  
'Me too' her voice again sounding in his head.  
  
Hermione's Dream  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Hermione' said a sweet voice 'Hermione, open your eyes.' Hermione did so and was extremely surprised to find that she was floating on a cloud. A wave of panic swept through her. Then she saw the angel. Her panic left like the receding tide. Warmth engulfed her, and she felt entirely peaceful. 'Hermione, don't give in' said the angel smiling, just as a dark cloud approached.  
  
Out of the cloud appeared the demon. "Come with me" he snarled. It felt like a title wave of pure and utter terror washing over and through her. "I can offer you anything you desire," said the demon. "All the knowledge in the world could be at your fingertips."  
  
Hermione looked back at the angel the terror washed away like dirt would if she was submerged in water. The tear that had been produced while she had been drowning in terror dried away to be replaced by tears of joy as the angel embraced her. "Don't let me go," whispered Hermione.  
  
'Do not worry, child' cooed the angel; 'I would never. You are very special, and for your intelligent decision, I will gift you with an ability to divine people feeling and speak to them as I do, through their mind."  
  
Hermione looked at her a second before the angel smiled brightly and with a flash of white light she was gazing at Harry. 'Harry, your glowing' she thought and realized he had heard her 'Did you get a visitor to?' she thought again.  
  
"Yeah," He smiled, "an angel."  
  
'Me too' she thought.  
  
Harry looked at the clock; it was ten PM. "Well, we should go to sleep to," he said glancing at Mike and Kate.  
  
"Yeah, we should" Hermione went to get up but felt very weak. Harry got up, recovering faster from the dream than she, mostly because of the healing nature of his new ability. He offered her a hand and she accepted. When their skin made contact she instating felt restored. She also felt a deep sadness within him. When she looked deeper a found the origin to be his parents he pulled his hand away.  
  
"Please" he said, "don't pry."  
  
"Sorry" she said, "I didn't know I could do that."  
  
"It's okay," he said smiling thinking that she reminded him of the angle, "I don't know what I can do either."  
  
"Thanks" she said and then thought 'for the complement.' Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"No problem" he said "just don't read my mind all the time." He blushed a bit more at what she could find out just by reading his mind. He would have to learn to cloud his mind. He went and got the sleeping bags gave one to Hermione and she spread it on the couch. Harry cover Mike and Kate with their own bags and then crawled into his.  
  
"Night Herm" Harry said, "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night Harry" said Hermione, "You too."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Harry, honey, I'm home," his wife yelled. He got up and walked over to his wife. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Have I told you lately that I love you," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and he kissed her and said, "I love you."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "I love you too."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A special thanks to coconut-ice agent h/h. 


	8. Learning and April Fools

Life  
  
Harry was lying in bed. Tomorrow would be Hermione's birthday. He hoped she liked his gift. What was he worrying about? Of course she will like it you git a voice in the back of his head said. Then his thoughts returned to the rest of the summer between the third and fourth grade. He himself had spent a lot of time learning to cloud his mind so Hermione wouldn't pick something up he didn't want her to know. The rest of the time, that he wasn't doing anything else, he spent trying to figure out just what the angel had done to him. He could make people feel better just by smiling at them. He could heal cuts and slashes with just a pass of his hand over the wound.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry was floating on an old broom Sirius had given him. Flying always helped him think. Right now he was floating five feet off the ground. Mike and Kate had started 'going out' so while they were spending time together Harry and Hermione were free to do any magical thing Sirius would allow them to do. Harry personally could wait to turn fourteen, which is when Sirius offered to teach him to become an animagi. Hermione showed interest in the offer also so Sirius would teach them both when they were old enough.  
  
Harry was floating, balancing with his back to the broom facing the sky, when Hermione came out to tell him something. She was excited, and therefore, Harry knew what she wanted to tell him before she even made it out of the door.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, "Harry, I found this really."  
  
"That's really cool Hermione" Harry said slightly amused. "To bad we can't use spells yet."  
  
"I mentally shouted again, didn't I?" said Hermione looking slightly less excited.  
  
"Yeah, but it is a quick way to pass information," said Harry smiling.  
  
Hermione laughed "Yeah, that's true."  
  
"I hope Remus visits again," said Harry. Remus had left a week after the fourth grade had started for them.  
  
"Yeah, me too" she replied, "I'm running out of books and he had some really good ones."  
  
"You read through Sirius' collection twice, you know, you should take a break," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, and what do you suggest I do?" she asked slyly.  
  
Harry grinned, straightened himself on the broom, scooped Hermione up, and was off flying high above the ground. "Harry, put me down this instant!" Hermione screeched. This was not what she had in mind "What if any muggles see us."  
  
Harry, after ten minuets of Hermione pleads to land, landed right where he had taken off. Hermione was mad at him for a few hours after that. He eventually said he was sorry, with his fingers crossed behind his back of course, and she became happy again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry was reading a muggle book, labeled The Sword of Shannara. He was thinking how useful that sword, that could show the truth about anything, would be. Then he thought of some potions he had read about. They would make the drinker unable to lie, and the stronger ones would make them spill out their deepest secrets.  
  
While he was in mid-thought Hermione burst in his room. He was surprised her mind hadn't spilled the fact that she was coming to talk to him. She smiled at him. "Seeeeeee," she said proudly, "I told you I would learn to hold my thoughts."  
  
Harry smiled at her, "I was wondering when you would figure it out," he said slyly. She looked very upset. "Sorry, I actually am very surprised" he said quickly, and in a very nervous tone. She smiled again, half grinning.  
  
"Are you, The Harry Potter, afraid of my, little Hermione Granger's, wraith" she said slightly amused.  
  
"Oh yes, certainly," replied Harry smiling "little Hermione has her vicious side, and that can be worse than a death eater any day."  
  
"Harry!" She screeched stuttering with anger, making Harry flinch "h- how d-dare y-y-you!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione," Harry said very sincerely. Then he smiled again "just trying to make a point. If you could have seen you face, well you would have been thinking the same thing I am right now."  
  
"Oh, and what's that," she asked, still a little harsh, but with curiosity in her voice. Since he had his mind clouded she couldn't read it.  
  
Harry got up and made his way to the door and said, very quickly before sprinting down stairs, "Run." She chased after him, leaping on him from several steps up.  
  
"Got ya!" She yelled, and to aggravate him even more she pinned down, bent down less than two inches from his face, so she was looking right into those bright, emerald eyes, and.  
  
Stared to tickle him. Sirius heard Harry begging for Hermione to stop doing something. He peeked in the living room that the stairs opened up to. He saw Hermione had Harry pinned down and was tickling him. He was starting to retaliate however and soon they were both laughing hard. They stopped soon and just laid on the floor next to each other. They looked as though they were having a conversation, without speaking. Sirius thought this weird but then another thought popped into to his head. He smiled; they reminded him of a couple friends he had once.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Christmas vacation, what a great time,' thought Harry. He was lying on the couch, gazing at the fire. He was just about to think that it wouldn't be today, when, poof, Remus appeared there. "There you are" said Harry, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming today."  
  
"I would never miss a Christmas here," he said smiling "at home."  
  
He stayed 'til the day after New Years, and helped Harry and Hermione learn more about magical creatures that he had encountered. When Mike and/or Kate heard these stories Remus treated them like, well, stories.  
  
When he left school picked back up and Mike and Kate were no closer to knowing anything about the world in which Harry was famous.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting at the table, eating part of a soccer ball sized grapefruit, when Hermione's voice rang in his head. 'We, that is me, Mike, and Kate, are coming over.'  
  
Harry looked around making sure everything was of muggle appearance, before letting the words, 'Okay, you all can come,' form in his mind. He hoped Hermione would pick them up.  
  
'We'll be there soon,' He heard. Now he set off to finish another part of the gigantic grapefruit. He smiled as he thought, 'this will be an interesting day'. 'Yeah', he hadn't expected her to still be listening but he smiled again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When they showed up, prank number one began. Hermione busted though the door, knowing that to spend more than a moment in the doorway would not be good. She ran into Harry giving him a hug before turning back to see, well, Mike and Kate walking through the door. 'Perfect' she thought.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry as the trap was set off. They, Mike and Kate, (duh) were looking at each other smiling when it happened. A bucket of water tipped over, and splashed down onto them.  
  
"Ahhhhh" was the first and only sound to come out of their mouths. Then the second prank began. Hermione rushed up to both of them and gave them towels. As they were about to say something else, two cans of shaving cream were manned by Harry. They were both covered, and glaring at Hermione and Harry, when the cans went dead.  
  
"What" said Hermione innocently "all I did was give you towels. Harry set all this up." She turned around and grinned at Harry. Mike and Kate both took and put most of the shaving cream in the towels and made toward Harry, ready to cover him. He gave a quick glare and a look that said I'm going to get you for this, before turning and running through the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later, after Harry was completely cover in the same substance he had been previously wielding, He sought out Hermione. He found her up in his room reading a muggle book. "Harry." she began. "I-I-I'm sooooo sorry," she said, trying to look sincere, but the hint of a smile on her face gave her away.  
  
Harry just smiled, but when she looked in his eyes, she could tell she was in for it. "Hermione" he said, sounding calm, "There is, something I wish to give you." at that he smiled, very mischievously. She stood up slowly, looking around for an escape rout, when he did it. He rushed up and gave her a big hug. She would've hugged him back if he hadn't been covered in shaving cream.  
  
"Harry, let me go!" she screeched, flailing around, and slipping out of his loose grip. She tried to run for the door but Harry tacked her and started to tickle her furiously. After a minute of begging Harry decided she'd had enough. "Harry!" she yelled "you are so inconsiderate, this is the shirt my grandma gave me, now look at it!"  
  
"Calm down, come with me" he said putting his arm on her shoulder, only to be slapped.  
  
"Don't you touch me Harry Potter!" She yelled.  
  
"O-okay" he stuttered, feeling very unwelcome, in his own room. "Just follow me," He said, "Sirius can fix yer shirt." At this her eyes brightened, which he was happy about, but at the same time they filled with tears.  
  
'I'm so sorry' she mentally said. 'So sorry.'  
  
"It Okay," said Harry, who was now holding her, "I made a mistake."  
  
'No' he heard 'you were just trying to have fun.'  
  
"Sometimes though," said Harry, "There are more important things than fun." With this he led her down stairs. Sirius cleaned her and Harry up with a couple on quick spells, and sent them on their way. He saw that Hermione looked like she had been crying but it looked like Harry had calmed her down. So he didn't pry.  
  
The rest of the day they spent playing more pranks on each other. April fools day was really fun sometimes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry decided to get some sleep. (I desperately need it) He rolled over giving his sleeping wife a peck on the cheek, before slipping of into dreamland.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I haven't done a lot with them at school. Do you think I should? R&R and tell me whether or not I should. Thanks to all my reviewers including Miss Cleo. You're welcome coconut-ice agent h/h. 


	9. The New Kid and the Letter

Life  
  
Harry now was lying on the couch, waiting for his wife's return again. Only today would be special. Today was her birthday, and he would be taking her out tonight. Then he remembered what he had been thinking about last night. After that day of pranking each other school had flashed by and he had found himself once again on summer break.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The summer before fifth grade went relatively fast for Harry. Harry and his friends spent a lot of time at the park, where they just played around or, if Dudley was in the area, played pranks. Two weeks before the beginning of the fifth grade and final muggle school year for Harry, he was lying on the couch taking a mid-afternoon nap. Mike, Hermione, and Kate were playing a card game called go fish.  
  
"Mike, do you have any sevens?" asked Kate.  
  
"Nope, go fish," he replied. She picked up a seven and was out. Mike looked down and saw two whole pairs of cards, and frowned. While Kate examined her eight pairs. The grin only left her face when she looked at how much Hermione had.  
  
"I win," said Hermione, who obviously had the most pares of cards. 'Reading minds helps so well in this game' she thought.  
  
"That is, what, twelve times in a row?" said Mike suspiciously.  
  
"Okay, I'll go easy on ya," replied Hermione smiling. "How about that."  
  
"How about you stop looking at our cards" said Kate grinning "I know your finding some way to do it, you always guess right."  
  
"Okay then," said Hermione, her smile shrinking but still there "lets play fair." She then won the next game, but lost the one after that.  
  
"She has be beaten" Said Mike in a superior way.  
  
"You haven't ever won yet," said Kate grinning again. "Me and Hermione have" she finished. He thought about this and was about to ask for another try when Harry got up and yawned.  
  
"G' afternoon sleepy head" said Hermione, "sleep well?"  
  
He looked around a second, taking in his surroundings before yawning again and saying "G' night." Then he fell back down on the couch.  
  
"Hey!" all three of his friends said in unison. He turned over and looked at them.  
  
"Hey what?" he asked.  
  
"We have been playing this game for an hour only to beat Hermione once" Harry looked at her surprised 'I let them win' he heard. 'Oh' he thought. "And you are just going to go back to sleep. I don't think so," said a very angry Kate. "I'm sick of loosing."  
  
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," said Harry smiling. Then they went to the park.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On the first day of school Harry noticed that there was a new boy who had moved here. This boy had a very dark aura around him. Even his clothes were dark. His hair was as black as midnight and his eyes reminded Harry of those things in space that sucked everything up, black holes. He was very quiet. If fact, for the first few weeks he didn't talk to anyone.  
  
Finally one day Harry decided to talk to him. He was sitting on the same bench that Hermione had been sitting on when Harry had first met her. Harry walked over and sat down next the boy whose name was Anthony. "Hi" said Harry "I'm."  
  
"Harry Potter," said Anthony turning toward Harry. "Yes, I know who you are."  
  
"How." Harry trailed off remembering that, in the wizarding world he was famous. "Then your." he trailed off again.  
  
"Your pretty smart, you know that?" Anthony smiled for the first time in Harry's memory. "You seem to think to much to finish your sentences though," He said grinning.  
  
"So, where did you move from?" asked Harry.  
  
"The U.S." replied Anthony; "my grandma lives here. My parents wanted me to go to Hogwarts, so they were thinking of moving here. That is before they were killed. I lived on the streets for a while after that. Then the cops found me and sent me to live here with my grandma."  
  
"That's a lot like what happened to me," said Harry.  
  
"Ya, it is" replied Anthony.  
  
"So, what house do you plan on being in?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ravenclaw," answered Anthony, "You?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I was thinking Gryffindor" replied Harry.  
  
"Good" Anthony smiled "I'll see ya later." And with that he was hurrying away down the street. Harry still had tons of questions buzzing in his head, but decided he would get them later.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that week, after school, Harry and his friends were walking to Mike's house when they heard a voice they all knew. "Now what's Dudley up to?" Mike asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Let's see," said Harry, and they headed toward his voice. They could hear what he was saying before they got to him. He was threatening another kid to stay away from Harry. When Harry saw that it was Anthony he was very curious.  
  
"So, now you know to avoid that little freak," said Dudley, "and don't you forgot it."  
  
"The fraise is 'forget it' moron" said Anthony very calmly. "And please, don't bother me with your empty threats."  
  
"If you'll not listen to me" said Dudley, "Then maybe you'll listen to me fist." With that Dudley swung his fat fist to hit nothing but the tree behind Anthony, after he jumped out of the way. Dudley bellowed out in pain, then ordered his friends to beat up Anthony. They didn't know one thing though, Anthony grew up on the streets, and he knew how to defend himself. Within seconds he had Dudley and his friends running away as fast as they could, which wasn't saying much.  
  
"Bravo, bravo" chanted Mike with a big smile on his face, "that just made my day." Anthony turned around to find four satisfied faces.  
  
"That was great," said Kate smiling. At this Mike looked nervous. She noticed this and gave a don't-you-trust-me kind of look. He just smiled weakly, and nodded.  
  
Harry and Hermione had vanished however, when Anthony looked away. "Where are your other two friends?" Asked Anthony. Kate and Mike looked around and were quite confused.  
  
"Where did they go?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know." said Kate.  
  
"I do!" they heard Harry's voice. He and Hermione ran up to the trio laughing.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Mike.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Kate.  
  
"Was he crying?" asked Anthony. Mike and Kate looked at him, both wondering how he knew what Harry and Hermione had done. "It's obvious isn't it? They disappeared to see what happened to Dudley, that's his name right?" asked Anthony.  
  
"Yeah, that is what he is called," said Harry.  
  
"Dudley was crying like a baby," said Hermione, "his dad'll call Sirius soon." She looked at Harry seriously for a second before smiling.  
  
"I didn't do a thing," said Harry slyly, "it was him." He pointed at Anthony. They all laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon in the park.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Halloween night, after they had gathered their sweets, Harry and his four friends were sitting around the table at Harry's house counting to see who got the most candy. (Use your imaginations for what they dressed up as).  
  
"One hundred and twelve," said Mike proudly, "beat that."  
  
"I got that much too" smiled Kate.  
  
"I'm an expert," said Anthony, "one hundred and seventy-three."  
  
"What!" said a surprised Hermione, "I only got ninety."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll share my two hundred and seventy-two with you," said Harry, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"What!!!" all four of his friend yelled.  
  
"No way" said Kate, "you couldn't of."  
  
"Count them your self if you doubt me," said Harry motioning to the huge pile in front of him. They all looked at it. It did look much larger then any of their piles. He counted out seventy-two and gave them to Hermione. Leaving himself with two hundred. They all gave Harry the pooled money they bet for who got the most.  
  
Hermione was still looking at him curiously while they were watching a movie later. 'How' he heard her voice in his head. He slowly formed the words 'I went around twice.' She then scolded him in her mind 'Harry! That is cheating.'  
  
"Okay" he said out loud. "I'm going to get the sleeping bags." As he passed Hermione she felt the money she had bet fall into her hand. She smiled to herself. 'Oh well' she thought, 'at least he admits he is wrong.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That Christmas was the only one they would all be together on, until after Hogwarts. They spent it at Anthony's house. It was a very large house on the outskirts of town. They had a lot of fun that night, and when they woke up in the morning they were awed at all the presents there were. Anthony's grandma had gotten them all a bag of candy. They all really didn't want it 'cause of all the sweets they had left over from Halloween but they thanked her anyway. They exchanged gifts between each other before heading home to see what their parent(s)/guardian(s) had gifted them with. Mike, Kate, and Hermione had received computers. Harry was gifted with a laptop. "I didn't like the look of those bulky things, so I got you this" he had said, "we all got together and decided this would be a good way for you to keep in touch." Only Anthony hadn't received one, however, but he had gotten a cell phone, with an Internet connection so he could check his e-mail.  
  
They were quite happy with these gifts because a few days later there was a very bad snowstorm. They chatted with each for a while until the storm cleared, a few days later, then meet in the park and started a snowball fight. Ironically Dudley ended up in the middle of the fight (literally) and was covered with snow. All in all it was a very good vacation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The beginning of summer vacation marked a new way of life for Harry, Hermione, and Anthony. It was the day before Harry's birthday when the letters came. For Hermione and Anthony, owl delivered them, but Harry had a different delivery experience. There was a knock at the door, and when Harry answered it he found himself facing a giant of a man. Harry eyes shot wide open.  
  
"'Ello 'Arry, it's been a while" said the stranger.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," said Sirius. "Harry, you remember Hagrid. He found you at your parent's house after they were killed."  
  
"Oh!" Harry said "It's been forever, the last time I saw you, well, I must've been."  
  
"Five" said Hagrid smiling now, "it's been a bit busy and I've not the time to visit lately."  
  
"That's Okay" said Harry, "What brings you here now?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot" Hagrid replied, "'Ere ya go." He handed Harry a letter with emerald writing on it. Harry read the letter and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry.  
  
"If Sirius doesn't mind I'd like to take ya ter get yer things," said Hagrid.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all," said Sirius, "oh don't forget this." He handed Hagrid the key to Harry's vault. "See you tonight Harry." Just as they were about to leave Hermione came running through the door.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Guess wha." she trailed of getting her look at Hagrid. Harry walked over to her and shook her.  
  
"What were you going to say?" asked Harry, "Hello, Hermione there?" He waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry," she said blushing since she'd just been rudely staring at Hagrid.  
  
"Oh, um, Hermione this is Hagrid," Harry said motioning toward the half-giant, "Hagrid, this is my friend Hermione."  
  
"'Ello there" said Hagrid cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," said Hermione, then she told Harry about her letter.  
  
"Yeah, Hagrid just brought me mine," said Harry, "We were just about to go get my stuff for school, you want to come along?"  
  
"Sure, let me call my parents," she called and told them she was going to get her school stuff with Harry. "Okay, see you tonight, bye."  
  
"'Kay now we're off" said Hagrid just as the phone rang. Sirius answered it.  
  
"Harry, its Anthony," said Sirius.  
  
"Okay" said Harry taking the phone, "Hey, what you up to." Anthony told him about getting his own letter. "Yeah, were going to Diagon Alley right now. We'll meet you there, bye." Harry then hung up.  
  
"Well let's go," said Hagrid. With that they were off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Harry! I'm home," yelled Hermione. Harry then woke up from his flashback. He had a date to fulfill.  
  
"Hello, dear," said Harry, "How long will it take you to get ready?"  
  
"Not long" she replied, "So, where are we going."  
  
"It's a surprise" Harry smiled. She shook her head grinning and went upstairs to get changed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thanks to my first and three-time reviewer Clavel. Thanks to my newest reviewer Alexandra6082005. Sprklyprncss4 they should get to Hogwarts in my next chapter and I also though they used big word for how young they were, but no one seemed to notice, but now it's too late to turn back! lol. aaliyah-potter your welcome and thanks for reviewing my story. I think it is a great idea to re-write your stories and make them better. School is starting so I don't know if I'll be able to post any new chapters soon, but I'll try. Til then, good night, lol. 


	10. Diagon Ally and the Trip to Hogwarts

*Btw I do not own anything related to Harry Potter besides the very twisted plot of this story. And if you sue me you'll be no richer than if you found a penny on the sidewalk*  
  
Life  
  
Harry was lying on the bed, after taking Hermione out for her birthday, waiting for her to be done with the bathroom so he could have it. She seemed very territorial with that room, when she was in it, and he was likely to get thrown out if he got in her way. So he laid there, thinking about Hogwarts. This led him to recap on what he was thinking about before they left, his first trip to Diagon Alley.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, where are we going again?" asked Hermione as they were walking toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley," said Harry. 'Oh' he heard in his mind, 'what is this place then?'  
  
"This is the way to Diagon Alley," said Harry. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and the bartender seemed to know Hagrid and asked if he wanted 'the usual', but Hagrid declined saying that he had some important business to take care of. As well as helping Harry and Hermione get their school things. Then for some reason the whole bar went silent. Harry then remembered that he was 'The Harry Potter' and tried to get Hagrid and Hermione to hurry with him to Diagon Alley, but then he was stopped by a group of people wanting to meet him. After a minuet they ran into a pale young man. He seemed very nervous.  
  
"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid cheerfully "Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers." He said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"H-hello P-P-Potter, G-Granger" said Quirrell. Harry held his hand out, but Quirrell flinched and looked at it as if it were a snake. Harry slowly put his hand back down.  
  
"What do you teach?" asked Hermione.  
  
"D-Defense against t-the D-D-Dark arts" stuttered Quirrell, "N-Not that y-you n-need it, eh P-P-Potter." After this he was pushed aside by the rest of the crowd who wanted to meet him. About ten minuets later they finally got out of the bar.  
  
"Harry, I didn't think you were that famous," said Hermione, with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Neither did I," Harry replied.  
  
Hagrid just laughed to himself, as he seemed to be counting the bricks. He tapped a few of them and to Harry's and Hermione's surprise the wall started shifting. Soon the was an archway where the wall had been.  
  
"Wow," said Harry and Hermione at once as they looked at all the wizards and witches in the Alley. They walked though, with Hagrid showing them the sites and shops, and Harry noticed a group of boys looking at a broom. His eyes widened slightly, "the fastest broom yet" said one of the boys. 'I'll have to get me one of those,' thought Harry smiling, Hermione noticed him looking at the broom.  
  
"Harry, come on," she said, "We have to get some money. And by the way, you already have a broom that is plenty fast enough." She made that sound like it was a fact. He took one last look at the broom before continuing with her and Hagrid.  
  
"Ah, Gringotts," said Hagrid. There was a large snowy white building that towered over the others. By the door was a small figure in a uniform. As they got closer Harry could see that it was not human. Just as he was about to ask he heard Hermione gasp and Hagrid said, "they're goblins, they run the bank. They're not the most friendly a critters though, best stay close ter me."  
  
They did as they were told, and once through the first set of bronze doors, there were two more goblins and silver doors with words engraved on them.  
  
Enter, Stranger but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there. ~Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone, ch. 5, pg. 72-73~  
  
Harry's eyes shot wide open and he looked at Hermione. She also had a scared look on her face. "You'd be nuts to try to rob this place," Hagrid voice cut in. Harry and Hermione just nodded in agreement. They followed Hagrid to a goblin that was free at the moment. "Ms Granger would like to make an exchange," said Hagrid.  
  
The goblin looked up at Hagrid and then down at Hermione. "How much," asked the goblin. Hermione handed Hagrid some money, and He gave it to the goblin. The goblin then filled a bag with some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.  
  
"And Mr. Potter would like to make a withdraw" said Hagrid.  
  
"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" asked the goblin looking down at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, umm," Hagrid searched his pockets and produced the key Sirius has given him. "Here it is, Oh, and Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this. It's about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." After reading it carefully the goblin called over another goblin named Griphook to take them down to the vaults. They got onto a cart; Hermione came to, mostly because she didn't want to be left alone with the goblins. The cart hurtled through the passages, Harry and Griphook didn't mind the trip, but Hermione and Hagrid seemed to think it was terrible. Harry tried to make conversation, asking about what was in the vault Hagrid was going to, talking about the make up of the place. But all he got was glares from Hermione and repeated 'I don't knows' or 'I can't tell yous' and a 'please don't talk to me while we're on this infernal thing' from Hagrid.  
  
The cart then stopped beside a small door. Hermione jumped out right a way and hugged the wall like it was her best friend. Hagrid got out and looked at the cart as if looking at a smelly piece of junk. Harry followed the goblin out looked at Hermione with a smile, while she was giving him her laugh-and-I'll-kill-you look. The goblin opened the door and as Harry gazed in his mouth hung open and his eyes bulged, Hermione looked in and mimicked him. There were piles and piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Hagrid helped Harry scoop some into a bag before saying that should be enough.  
  
"Now to vault seven hundred and thirteen," said Hagrid, "and could we go a bit slower?" Hermione had a pleading look in her eyes, that was shattered when Griphook said no. Harry had to practically drag her back on the cart. Then they were speeding of again Hermione buried her face into Harry's shirt. At this he started laughing lightly.  
  
When they reached the vault the goblin got out and told them to stand back while he ran his finger down the door. It then melted away. "If anyone else tried that," said Griphook; "they would be trapped in there. We only cheek it about once every ten years," he added with a nasty little grin. At this Harry and Hermione looked at each other (that happens a lot, doesn't it) with worry written all over their faces.  
  
When they looked inside all they saw was a tiny package in brown paper on the floor. Harry looked at Hermione and saw his confusion mirrored in her eyes. Hagrid picked up the tiny thing and looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "Best not mention this to anyone." Then he headed back to the cart looked unhappy, probably because of the ride ahead. To soon for Harry, they were back outside the bank ready to buy whatever they needed.  
  
"Should get yer uniform now, I guess," said Hagrid looking toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I'm goin' to slip of to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink if ya don't mind." So Harry and Hermione were left to enter the shop. When they entered they saw a squat, smiling witch.  
  
"Hogwarts?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Come this way, there is another, going to Hogwarts, being fitted just now." She said. Harry looked at Hermione and heard, 'We get to meet someone going to Hogwarts, interesting.' Little did she know, she would regret saying that.  
  
They were led to the back of the shop and stood up on stools near the other boy. As Madam Malkin began to pin Harry's robe to the right length and another witch did the same for Hermione, the pale boy spoke. "Hi, are you going to Hogwarts to?"  
  
"Yes," answered Harry sensing this kid had a dark aura, but unlike Anthony, who got it from the street, It came from this kid's soul. The kid when on talking about his mum and dad and what he was going to do after this was done. Then he noticed Hermione.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" the boy quietly asked Harry. He was about to say no but he didn't like the look in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. With that the boy immediately lost interest in her. 'Good' thought Harry. 'What's good' he heard, it was Hermione. 'Nothing, I'll tell you later' he thought.  
  
"So, anyway, have you got your own broom?" asked the boy.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" the boy asked.  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"That's the only word, besides yes, you've said to me," said the boy sounding amused. "Do you know what house you'll be in, at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"No one does really, but I'll be in Slytherin I bet," He said and Harry looked at Hermione, she had her eye wide open, "What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Umm." Harry trailed off, "I'm not sure" he lied.  
  
"Holy," said the boy all of a sudden, "look at that man there."  
  
"That's Hagrid," said Harry looking out the widow to see Hagrid holding some ice cream cones.  
  
"Why is the Hogwarts servant taking you around," asked the boy, "where are your parents?"  
  
Harry was angered by this but kept his cool. "They're dead," He said plainly.  
  
"Sorry," said the boy, not sounding sorry at all, "They were our kind though, right."  
  
"Yes," said Harry, his anger slightly building.  
  
"I don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?" 'This boy is going for a beating' thought Harry. 'Harry!' Hermione's voice rang in his head, 'No fighting, at least not the way Anthony taught you.' She despised street-fighting techniques, mostly because they all lead to a killing blow.  
  
Harry was at a loss; he didn't want to tell this kid who he was. But just then Madam Malkin said he was done. He quickly hopped down and hurried out seeing Hermione already outside. Harry and Hermione mentally debated about the new kid they had meet while eating their ice cream, and Harry told her what he had said about him and her being together. That made Hermione blush and she quickly took a bite of her ice cream cone. They were on the same side though, the kid was bad. Next they went to Flourish and Blotts for their schoolbooks. Harry, with Hermione dragging him around like she was in a toy store, looked at some books while Hagrid got their schoolbooks. Even though Hagrid said they didn't need them, and tried to stop them from buying them, Harry and Hermione, mostly Hermione, bought some other books.  
  
Next then went to the Apothecary, for their potion ingredients. There they meet Anthony looking at some more advanced ingredients. When they exited the shop, Hagrid told them to get their wands while he got Harry a present for his birthday. Hagrid left for Eeylops Owl Emporium, while Harry and Hermione made their way to Ollivanders.  
  
A bell rang as they stepped inside and they heard someone say "Good Afternoon." Harry and Hermione both jumped. "Ah yes, Harry Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you soon."  
  
"Hello" said Harry. Mr. Ollivander then started measuring Harry's arm while talking about Harry's parents and their wands. Then he had Harry try a lot of wands only to have them snatched back. Then he finally was giving one that produced a warmth in his fingers.  
  
"Curious" said Mr. Ollivander 'finally' he heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"What's Curious," asked Harry. (You all know what happens next if you don't, read pg. 85 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone.)  
  
Then it was Hermione's turn; she found hers much quicker then Harry did. Anthony took only a little longer than Hermione. They exited the shop to find Hagrid standing there with Harry's birthday present, a snowy owl.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hagrid took Hermione, Harry, and Anthony back to Harry's home. "I'll see ya when term starts Harry, Hermione," said Hagrid as he was leaving.  
  
"See you then, Hagrid," said Harry.  
  
"Bye," said Hermione and then immediately started reading her new books. She started with Hogwarts, A History so she could learn about the school before she got there. "Harry, do you want to read with me?" she asked innocently. Harry unconsciously gulped. "We have two months to read all of these, no problem, right?" Harry was slowly backing up giving Anthony a warning look. He must have understood, because he to started to Back up too.  
  
"Hermione, you made me read Sirius' old school books, just tell me if you find out anything new," said Harry.  
  
"Ya, and I already read them last summer when you weren't using them," added Anthony.  
  
Hermione quickly tackled Harry before he could get away. "You haven't read this one yet," she whined, giving him her best puppy-dog face and hugging him so tight he was having difficulty breathing. "I won't make you read the ones you have already read," she said in a very (non-sexual) tempting voice. Then she looked up at Anthony, and gave him a look that could kill. "Sit," she said in a very commanding tone, and he complied very quickly.  
  
Harry though about this, Sirius would agree with her, so there is no help there. 'Mike would agree with me' he thought, but Mike can't know about these books. Kate, even if she were magical, would agree with Hermione. Anthony, he is still mysterious, but would probably agree with Hermione, considering that he was scared of her right now. "Okay," He agreed.  
  
For the next month they sat and read about three hours a day. Finally, on the 7th of August they had finished the new books. Harry then had an idea to clam his mind. "Hermione, let's meditate again," he suggested.  
  
She looked at him wide-eyed. "Remember what happened last time," she said, her voice quivering a bit. Anthony looked at them both confused. They filled him in on their dreams. He was in a state of shock when they finished.  
  
"You can heal any wound?" He asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, it takes quite a bit of energy out of me to heal just a slash," said Harry. "I never tried healing anything bigger than that."  
  
"Wow, maybe it will get stronger as you grow up, eh?" then He turned to Hermione. "You are, um, telepathic?"  
  
"Yes, oh, and I'm empathetic," She said, "well from what I've read, that is I can sense emotions and help heal mental and emotional pain."  
  
"Wow," Anthony said.  
  
"Well, Maybe you'll see her if you meditate with us." Said Harry. Hermione gave him a look saying she didn't want to do this, but she agreed. They started and soon found themselves in the clouds. Harry and Hermione were far away from Anthony and watch as he chose to trust the angel or the demon. Hermione could tell he was fairly even on both. She was scared he would chose the demon to exact revenge on his parents' killer. But he found the angel more peaceful and reassuring and collapsed in her arms. Harry and Hermione then floated over to them. The angel smiled at them. 'You three will be great wizards and will help rid the world of the great evils that will come. The demon, named Revenge, has failed three times. He will now seek to take his own revenge. You will need this' she handed Hermione an amulet. It had a circular pendant with a glowing white stone in the middle and four empty sockets. Each looked like it could fit another stone. 'There will be five challenges, the battle of earth, the riddle of air, the strategy of water, and the trap of fire.'  
  
'The fifth challenge is the revenge of evil. Conquer these challenges then your task will be complete. The demon will be banished and I will be able to rest in heaven' They all just started at her, Harry's eyes bulging, Anthony's mouth hanging open, and Hermione, of course, trying to remember it all.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione smiling, "We can do as you ask." Harry and Anthony slowly turned their heads toward her. She ignored them. "Just, what do we call you."  
  
'I am called Peace' said the angel. 'Now it is time for you to return. I will talk to you soon, bye.' Then there was a bright flash and they were back at Harry's house.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
They found out that Anthony was a telekinetic, meaning he could move things with his mind. "Okay, so we have to defeat five things, shouldn't be that hard," said Harry with enough sarcasm to drown a city.  
  
"Why would she have three kids do this?" asked Mike.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, children are the purest of all people," said Hermione, "most adults would probably go to the demon." Harry and Anthony nodded at this. Then they heard some load stomping. They went to the window to the backyard and saw a rather large man, like Hagrid's size, but made of stone. They ran outside and it looked at them.  
  
"Do you know the angel, Peace?" they looked at each other then nodded. "Good, you have been condemned to death." It said them charged them Harry and Hermione leapt to ether side but Anthony was sent flying back into the wall, knocked unconscious, and turned to stone. Harry ran up to him as Hermione distracted the creature. He put his hands on Anthony's stone head, then closed his eyes. Harry passed out, but not before his power reanimated and woke up Anthony. Anthony stopped the creature with his mind just as it was about to slam into Hermione.  
  
"Use the amulet!" he yelled. Hermione held it up then a bright, white; beam of light came out of the center stone and struck the stone creature. The creature turned into a haze of gray and formed a gray stone in one of the empty sockets. Hermione blinked in disbelieve. The thing was gone.  
  
"Good job Anthony," she said, but saw Harry and ran over to him. "Harry! Harry, wake up!" she cried.  
  
"Umm." moaned Harry, "I had the strangest dream" He said and opened his eyes. He looked at the pendent. "And it came true."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They were sitting around discussing what the next challenge would be like. Then Mike and Kate came over and they had too forget about their conversation. They relaxed, well when they weren't getting sprayed by water from the hose, and played the rest of the week.  
  
One night, though, Harry woke up to a soft whisper in his ear. 'Harry' it said, 'Harry, follow me.' He looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no one in the room, so he went to the window. Outside, in the backyard, he saw a ghostly figure. She was looking up at his window. 'Follow me Harry' she said again in her whisper of a voice. He was a little scared, because she seemed to have a dark aura about her. Just like the stone creature did. Wait, maybe this is one of the challenges.  
  
Harry turned a walked out his bedroom door. He lightly knocked on the guest bedroom door, where Hermione was staying. The door opened and there stood a half-awake Hermione. "What is it Harry?" she asked with a yawn. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, down the stairs, and to the door to the backyard. She was fully awake now and questions were spilling out of her mouth like it was a waterfall. But when Harry opened the door and she saw the 'spirit' her mouth snapped shut.  
  
'Come with me,' she said, 'follow me.' Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then slowly stepped out into the backyard. For a second nothing happened, but then the wind picked up and the 'spirit' vanished. A soft whisper could be heard in the wind, however. It was saying 'Answer me this, this one question, and I shall be revealed to you. But answer me wrong, and then beware, for I will then kill you two.'  
  
"Okay," said Hermione.  
  
'What am I, to you, or do you need a clue? If you do, then say yes, and it will be given to you.' continued the voice.  
  
"Umm." started Hermione, "What's the clue?" as she said that, the wind picked up. Her and Harry were picked up bye the wind and, later when they awoke, found themselves outside of their neighborhood. They were in the middle of a field with a light breeze blowing. They stood up and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry looked around. "Looks like were in a field."  
  
She looked at him with an I-already-knew-that expression on her face. Harry looked around a little more a then noticed a large old house, not far away. "Maybe they will know," Harry said pointing toward the house. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. To their surprise Anthony opened the door.  
  
"What are you to doing here?" he said with a shocked look.  
  
"Umm," Harry tried to find a way to explain what happened. With Hermione's help, he told Anthony of their little encounter.  
  
"Well, where is this 'spirit' then?" he asked as they walked out on the front porch. But before they could answer, a voice was heard in the wind.  
  
'Do you know, did you find out? What I am, What I'm about?" said the voice. Anthony jumped.  
  
"Are you some kind of wind creature?" asked Hermione.  
  
'More specific, need your answer be. More specific, to satisfy me.' Said the voice, and in the distance they saw a tornado touch down. It was remaining still for the moment.  
  
"Okay, more specific kind of wind creature," said Hermione to herself.  
  
"You mean like an elemental?" asked Anthony, "an air elemental, but they are not allowed in this world." The spirit then appeared.  
  
'You now know what I am and I have done as promised,' said the spirit. Then just like the first three more appeared.  
  
"There are four of you?" asked Hermione.  
  
'Only one is true, that one is I. On your eyes, do not rely.' The spirits said. "Be quick though, if you want to remain alive. If you're not, the twister you won't survive.' Then they saw the tornado start heading their way.  
  
Hermione then got an idea. She closed her eyes, spread her arms out, and started to twirl around. Harry and Anthony were looking at her wondering what she was doing when suddenly she grabbed out the amulet and pointed it at one of the spirits. The others faded and the one the beam of light hit was turned into a bright green stone. The stone flew into one of the sockets. As the twister vanished, Hermione looked at Harry and Anthony, who had looks of amazement, and smiled.  
  
"How did you know which one was which?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm empathetic," she said, "I just felt the wind to find out where the center life force of the elemental was."  
  
"Interesting," said Anthony looking impressed.  
  
"Let's go home," said Harry smiling, "Our work here is done."  
  
"Whatever," said Hermione, "It was all me." Harry and Anthony looked at each other, then grinning, Hermione sensing what they were going to do started to run, ran after her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was now August 31, tomorrow they would be going to Hogwarts. They had not encountered any of the other elementals yet, but in their dreams, the angel gave them clues to when they would find them. So far they knew they would find one sometime within this year, before New Years.  
  
Harry was in his room packing when he heard Sirius' girlfriend, Alista, calling to him. "Hey! Harry! You almost done yet?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry yelled back. When he finished he headed downstairs for breakfast. Remus had come to see them off. So, naturally, they were having French toast. When they had finished Harry went to Hermione's house to see if she was done yet. Her father answered the door.  
  
"Hello," said Harry cheerfully, "is Hermione here?"  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," said Mr. Granger, "She just finished packing I think, she is eating breakfast as we speak." Harry and Mr. Granger made their way to the kitchen to find Hermione putting her dishes away.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she greeted.  
  
"Hi Herm," said Harry.  
  
"Come here," she said leading him too the living room. In here he noticed a pile of books, her Hogwarts books. "I found some new things," she said then began telling him about what she found. A half-hour later, they meet Mike, Kate, and Anthony in the park and played around for the last summer day until, well, next summer.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to Hermione jumping on his bed. When she saw that he was awake, she jumped off and smiled. "Today is the day!" she said excitedly.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Harry sleepily.  
  
"It is nine AM," said Hermione, "you have one point five hours 'til we leave." With that she left the room. It took Harry about forty-five minuets to get ready and make his way down to the kitchen. There he ate (you guessed it) French toast, which took about half-hour since Harry keep spacing out. It was now quarter after ten and Hermione was going nuts.  
  
"Hermione, aren't your parents taking you to Kings Cross?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Umm." started Hermione, "yeah, I guess I should go." She said blushing, "see you there Harry." Then she was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they arrived at the station, Sirius gave Harry his ticket. Sirius and Alista then each gave Harry a hug and sent him on his way. While he was walking to platform 9 and 3/4, he noticed a family of red heads making their way too the same spot. 'Hmm.' thought Harry, 'I wonder who they are.' Harry pushed his cart up near them just as the oldest of the kids made his way thought the barrier.  
  
This interested Harry. He had never seen a barrier like that. He watched as twins made their way through the wall as well, playing a little trick on their mum as they did. Then there was only the lady, their mom, a boy about Harry's age, and a younger girl. Harry made his way up to them.  
  
"Hello," he said, "you going to Hogwarts as well?"  
  
The three turned to look at him. "Hi, and yes I am," greeted the boy, "my name's Ron." Harry shook his hand.  
  
"My name is Harry," he said hoping they wouldn't think Harry Potter. Only the girl seemed to notice this.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter?" she asked shyly. He sighed, dang, they know now.  
  
"Yes, that's my name," he said and the girl blushed. Ron gasped. Then their mom smiled.  
  
"You two better get going," she said. Harry then quickly made his way though the barrier, so Ron and his little sister would stop gawking at him, to find he was standing in front of a red train. He smiled, then packed his luggage abroad and set off to find Hermione.  
  
He found her and Anthony sitting in a compartment, waiting for him. He got in and sat next to Hermione. They started discussing things about Hogwarts. After a little while the train started and Hermione stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to meet some new people," she said, "you want to come with me?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Harry, "I'll undoubtedly meet everyone later." Anthony nodded signifying that he was going to stay to, since he didn't take to meeting new people that well.  
  
"Suit yourselves," said Hermione, and she left. Soon after she left, a redheaded boy appeared at the doorway to their compartment. Harry knew him as Ron.  
  
"Umm, Hi," said Ron, "do you mind."  
  
"No, come in," said Harry smiling. Ron sat down next to Anthony. "Anthony, this is Ron," said Harry, "Ron, this is Anthony." They shook hands.  
  
"So, umm, do you actually, I mean, do you have th-the scar," said Ron sheepishly. Anthony looked at Harry smiling. Harry looked back at him, then smiled at Ron and showed him his forehead. "Wow," exclaimed Ron.  
  
They started talking and getting to know each other. It turned out Ron, unlike Anthony and Harry, still had both of his parents. He also, unlike them or Hermione, had siblings, and a lot of them at that. After a bit, around half-past twelve, a rattling was heard outside their compartment and a cheery voice said, "would you like anything off the cart, dears?"  
  
Anthony and Harry jumped up and started taking some things, since they both had quite a bit of money. Ron, however, just sat there turning a little pink in the face and saying something about having sandwiches. Anthony and Harry looked at one another and offered Ron some of their candy. At first he declined but eventually they got him to take some. After a bit Hermione came back in looking happy but at the same time slightly depressed.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you see, this boy, Neville, lost a toad," she said, "and I offered to help look for it, but I can't find it." Then she noticed Ron. "Oh, hello," she said, "Harry, are you going to introduce us?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and he looked right back. "Well, Hermione, this is Ron," he said, "Ron, this is, my best friend, Hermione."  
  
"Hello," said Ron, then they saw a white rat climb out of his pocket. Hermione gave him a look of disgust, but it faded before anyone noticed. "Sorry, this is my poor excuse of a pet, Scabbers." The rat then started to nibble of some of the candy Ron had with him. "My brother gave me a spell that is supposed to turn him yellow," said Ron, "want to see if it works?" After a nod of agreement from everyone, Ron pulled out his beat up wand and said the spell, "sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat, rat yellow." Nothing happened, Harry looked at Hermione, who was smirking, and gave her a warning glance before turning to Ron. "I knew Fred lied to me!" said Ron.  
  
"Well, we'll probably be at Hogwarts soon, you guys should probably change," said Hermione, "see ya later Harry, Anthony. And Ron." She added quickly before stepping out of the compartment.  
  
"She doesn't seem to like me," said Ron.  
  
"She just doesn't know you yet," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, please," said Anthony, "admit it, she is a take-charge kind of person. Remember she made us read all those books?" Ron started laughing at this. "What, what's funny?" asked Anthony.  
  
"A girl," he laughed. They didn't hear the rest of what he said but they knew what he was getting at.  
  
"No," Anthony denied, "No, no girl is in charge of me. I know she has Harry on a leash, but not me." He kept shaking his head while Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey, I'm not on a leash!" said Harry, repulsed at the idea of Hermione being his master. But then a picture appeared in his mind. He was a dog, and Hermione was walking him. He shook the image away quickly, though, shivering at the though. Then he noticed both Ron and Anthony looking at him, grinning. "What!" he said, slightly annoyed at their smug looks.  
  
While Ron just started laughing, Anthony said, "We were just picturing you as a dog, and Hermione walking you." then he started laughing. Harry's face went scarlet red. This only made them laugh harder.  
  
"Oh, give me a break," said Harry. Then, just as Ron and Anthony calmed down but were still grinning, the pale kid Harry had met at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions appeared at the door. "Oh no," muttered Harry.  
  
"So, your Harry Potter," smirked the boy. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He said holding out his hand. Ron chuckled to himself. "What, you think my name's funny do you?" Ron was now glaring at Malfoy; "I wouldn't if I were you, Weasley." At this Ron's face went red. "You're family is so poor, I'm surprised your parents can afford to send you to Hogwarts." Harry was surprised, he had found someone he liked less then Dudley. That also meant he had found a new person to pull pranks on.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, however, Anthony stood up and was threatening Malfoy. "If you don't make your presents unknown to me and my friends," said Anthony; "I'll make sure it is forgotten by the world."  
  
"Oh, defending the poor and weak are we?" said Malfoy as if he was in no danger. "Crabbe! Goyle! I think this kid here needs to be taught a lesson." Two large boys appeared on either side of Malfoy. Anthony let a grin cross his face, if there was one thing he liked, it was a fight. But before anything could happen Hermione showed up.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here," She said. Then she looked at Harry, as she pushed her way into the compartment, 'What is he doing here.' 'I don't really care, Anthony was about wipe the floor with him.' At this her face split into a frown, she was absolutely against fighting, or at least Anthony's kind of fighting. "I would like it if you," she pointed at Anthony, "would sit down, and you," she point at Malfoy, "leave with your friends."  
  
"Oh, look, Potter's girlfriend," said Malfoy, "kind of bossy, isn't she Potter?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both blushed, Ron looked at Hermione then Harry, then Hermione, then Harry, etc. Anthony just looked at Harry, as if looking for an explanation. "Oh, well," said Malfoy reaching for a piece of Harry's candy. "I guess it's getting a little crowded in here," then he let out a yelp. Scabbers had bit his finger. Him and his two 'goons' then left. 'Is there a Dudley in every school?' Harry H Harry asked himself.  
  
"So," said Anthony, "am I hearing correctly, you two."  
  
"No," they both said rather quickly. Ron and Anthony now looked very confused. Harry explained what had happened in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh," said Anthony elbowing Ron, "So, you were just looking out for her, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"How do you know that Draco and Hermione wouldn't have gotten along, and became very good friends?" said Anthony. Ron then caught on. "Could it be, that you actually do like her."  
  
"Or maybe you even lo." Harry clamped his hand over Ron's mouth and glared at Anthony. Hermione was blushing, but compared to Harry she looked normal.  
  
"I have to go get dressed," she said quickly and left. Anthony and Ron, again, erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Harry sat back, looking redder then a tomato, and pulled out his laptop.  
  
"Hey," said Anthony, "Sirius let you bring that? But it won't work on school grounds, will it?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Oh, it'll work, and yeah Sirius was the one that helped me, umm, figure out how to make it work with overwhelming magic in the air."  
  
"You know," Ron said, "that's illegal."  
  
"Yeah, we knew," said Harry, "Sirius just wanted me to be able to keep in touch with my muggle friends."  
  
"Oh, Okay just hide it from sight most of the time, wouldn't want to be caught with it," said Ron. "Umm, what is it anyway?" he asked getting up and sitting next to Harry. He seemed very interested. Harry turned it on and his custom opening appeared on the screen. It read 'Welcome Harry Potter' and there were a bunch of swirling colors in the background. A text box was then formed by some of the colored lines flying around on the screen, above the box the words 'password' appeared. "Wow," he heard Ron exclaim, "muggles really can make some interesting things." He said.  
  
"This is what they call a laptop computer, laptop for short," Said Harry and he quickly typed in the password.  
  
"Can you connect to the net from here?" asked Anthony.  
  
"I hope so," said Harry.  
  
"What is 'the net'?" asked Ron. So for the rest of the trip, before Hermione arrived with her official warning, Harry and Anthony spent teaching Ron about computers. Harry had sent an e-mail to Mike and Kate explaining that they were going away to a boarding school. When Hermione came in and saw the three of them playing Tetris on Harry's computer, she freaked.  
  
"Harry! What do you think you are doing?" asked Hermione forcefully.  
  
"Umm, I was just, I mean, we were," Harry started.  
  
"Your not supposed to have that here!" said Hermione with authority in her voice. "It won't work on school grounds anyway."  
  
"Herm, I just brought it to stay in touch with Mike and Kate," said Harry, "and it will work at school, Sirius and me made sure of it."  
  
"Harry! That's illegal!" she was almost yelling now. "You put that away this instant!" Anthony was about to say something but Harry cut him off and put the laptop away. 'She can't be this upset, can she,' thought Harry.  
  
"Man," said Ron, getting up and sitting on the other side of the compartment, "Your girlfriend has really got to loosen up." Anthony then made a sound like a whip snapping, only to get a glare from Hermione that would make a dragon run. All three boys flattened themselves against the opposite wall from Hermione, and the only exit. Then something they never expected to happen happened. Hermione started giggling. Harry was blushing deep crimson, Ron was white, and Anthony was had a look on his face like he had seen the end of the world. She started laughing now and every time she looked at then she laughed harder. Finally she calmed down, gasping for breath on the floor.  
  
The three boys were looking at her as if she was mad. She then looked up at them. "Got you again, Harry" then she jumped up and ran out of the compartment.  
  
"I'm really going to get her for that," said Harry, 'I knew she was faking it,' he thought.  
  
"What," said Ron, "I don't understand."  
  
"Harry and Hermione love to play pranks on each other," said Anthony, "you're really going to have the get her back Harry."  
  
"I will," said Harry, "look we're there." Harry was looking out the window. Anthony and Ron joined him and then the train stopped.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom to see her husband daydreaming. "Harry, your turn," said Hermione. Harry then woke up. He got up smiled at and kissed his wife before entering the bathroom.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well there you go. I better stop before I make this even longer. I think the plot is now twisted enough lol. Well anyway thank again for reviewing my story Alexandra6082005. SleepieCareBear I also thought them a little young to be 'going out' but I just told myself 'what the heck.' Thanks for your review just the same. Thank you coconut-ice agent h/h for your two reviews, they do seem to have interesting lives, don't they? Well so long and good night,  
  
CFX 


	11. The First Day and the Third Challenge

Life  
  
Harry was lying in bed, feeling the warmth of his wife's body next to him. He again started on his train of thought about his first day at Hogwarts.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry sat up in bed, remembering last night's events. He, Hermione, and Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor. While Anthony, on the other hand, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry was kind of sad at that, seeing as he couldn't see Anthony as much anymore. 'I however,' though Harry, 'was almost put in Slytherin.'  
  
He was up a bit early, a half-hour early to be exact, so he decided to play Tetris. Fifteen minuets later, He was dressed and he and Ron headed down toward the common room to wait for Hermione. Harry wasn't surprised to find her down already reading a book.  
  
"Harry, what took you so long?" said Hermione not looking up from her book.  
  
"I was playing, umm, Tetris," he said in an unsure voice. 'Oh, come on Harry you know I was joking on the train,' he heard her telepathic voice. 'Sure,' she heard him think. She was getting slightly annoyed; he had been acting sheepish around her since they had gotten off the train.  
  
Ron was secretly laughing. He knew Harry's plan was working by the look on her face. "Well let's get down to breakfast, classes begin today you know, and I'm starving," he didn't want the situation to turn into an argument. At least not here where they were alone and couldn't embarrass Hermione as much. They started down to breakfast and, much to Harry's annoyance, it seemed everyone was watching, whispering, and following him. Everyone wanted to get a look at The Harry Potter. He would have snapped if Anthony hadn't come by and threatened everyone to leave Harry alone. Since you did get a chill from that deep glare he gave you when he wanted something done, everyone listened to him, at least for the moment.  
  
After breakfast they went to their first class. History of Magic. Anthony was the only person who seemed to enjoy the long, boring lectures that Professor Binns gave. After that they had Herbology. Professor Sprout taught this class. The classes were different then Harry had expected them to be. Actually it was History of Magic he found the most different, he never expected a ghost to teach.  
  
They later had Professor Flitwick, the shortest teacher Harry knew, for charms. He was rather happy to find Harry in his class. Then they came to the strict and clever Professor McGonagall's class. She taught Transfiguration, which was quite a difficult class. Their first task, transfigure a match into a needle, and was completed by Hermione alone. Harry and Anthony managed to turn their matches into all sorts of different metals but couldn't get it to shift it's shape to that of a needle 'til later that night after a couple of hours of practicing. The DADA class, where Professor Quirrell taught, smelled with a thick odor of garlic. He seemed even more nervous than when Harry had first met him.  
  
The next day they had double potions with the Slytherins. Since Professor Snape taught the class, it would be twice as bad. During breakfast Harry received a letter from Hagrid, inviting him and anyone he wanted to bring for tea. As he had been doing the entire week, Harry nervously asked Hermione. This time it had the effect he had been waiting for, she snapped. She started yelling at him right there at the table and didn't stop until Harry fell backward onto the floor with laughter. Ron and Anthony soon followed his lead, laughing so hard they could hardly breath.  
  
It was then that she realized what he had done. 'Got you!' his thoughts sprang into her head as she ran out of the Great Hall blushing like mad. He sprinted after her trying to stop himself from laughing, because he knew he had gone a little far and he had to apologize. Ten minuets, and a hundred 'I'm sorrys' later, they walked into potions. Harry would later regret ever hearing about a class called potions. It was more like the torture Harry Potter class. Harry sat down and looked around, 'to bad Anthony isn't here' he thought.  
  
After Snape finished his introduction speech, practically eyeing Harry the entire time, He made his way around the class, while they sat in complete silence until Harry looked at Hermione. She was sitting beside him and she looked at him curiously. 'What' she asked. 'I was wondering.' but Harry's thoughts were scattered by a sharp voice.  
  
"Potter!" Said Snape, "Stop staring at your girlfriend, and pay attention!" They both looked at Snape blushing. "That's better," he said, "let me ask you again." 'he asked me a question' thought Harry. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up of course.  
  
'Hmm, that sounds familiar,' thought Harry. 'We read it only a couple mouths ago' said Hermione, 'page 203 in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.' 'Oh, the sleeping potion.' "A sleeping potion" said Harry.  
  
"Wrong, one point from Gryffindor" sapped Snape, "Its not just any sleeping potion, it's the most powerful sleeping potion known. Clearly fame isn't everything. Shall we try again? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
  
"The." but he didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"Don't take so long the say 'the stomach of a goat' Potter! One point from Gryffindor," said Snape. "One more chance Potter, what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
After yet another mental conference with Hermione, Harry said, "I think they are the same."  
  
"One point for not being sure!" Snape said. Then they began the rest of the torturous lesson. Snape praised the Slytherins and scolded the Gryffindors. The one thing that kept Harry sane was Hermione. She kept him clam enough so that he didn't yell back at Snape.  
  
After that they went to find Anthony and visit Hagrid. When they reached the little hut, and Harry knocked, they heard a series of load barks from inside. Next Hagrid's voice could be heard, repeatedly saying "back fang!"  
  
Then the door opened and there Hagrid stood, holding back a large dog that Harry guessed was fang. They went inside and as so as Hagrid let him go fang assaulted Ron with drool. "'Ello Harry, Hermione, and Anthony." then he looked at Ron, who was covered in drool, "and this is?"  
  
"That's Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Ah, one of yer brothers wouldn't happen to be named Charlie would e?" Asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, He's studying dragons." Said Ron, and then they got into a conversation about Charlie. Which soon turned into a conversation about dragons, at which point Anthony joined since he also liked dragons. Harry picked up a paper and saw it had an article about a break in at Gringotts. His eyes grew wide when he read the vault number. Hermione noticed and started to read with him.  
  
"Hagrid! There was a break in at Gringotts, in was in the same vault that you took that little package out of," said Harry in a hurry.  
  
"Um, I have some work to do, besides it's getting a little late you should get back to the castle," Said Hagrid as he ushered them out of the hut. Before they could protest, the door was shut and Hagrid was gone.  
  
"Well that was strange," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, well I need to get some sleep anyway," said Hermione. That the headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Latter that night Harry was sitting awake in the common room. He was staring out the window when it started to rain. Just a light rain, not poring, just drizzle, but Harry like rain. So he quietly left the common room and traveled down the stairs and outside. He remembered a charm he had read about and used it on himself. It prevented the rain from getting his clothes wet.  
  
He walked down to the lake, and leaned against a tree, while he watch the effects of the rain on the surface of the water. Then a hand fell on his shoulder and Harry jumped.  
  
"I thought I'd find you out here," said the cloaked figure.  
  
"Anthony, don't do that," Harry said as Anthony started laughing.  
  
"Remember the time you and Hermione were sitting on the porch watching the rain." Harry started to blush, "that would have been interesting if I hadn't been there, eh?"  
  
"I." Harry started but then noticed some thing out on the water.  
  
"What were you going to say, Harry?" Anthony asked. Harry just pointed out across the lake. Anthony looked out and saw a figure that seemed to be coming toward them.  
  
"It's one of them," said Harry, "Hermione isn't here though."  
  
As if they were the same person, they both thought the same thing 'Hermione come here, if you can hear me, out by the lake.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione snapped awake, but she didn't know what from. She searched for any thought that might have woken her up and was hit by one 'Hermione wake up, we need your help' it was Harry, 'we're out by the lake come quick!' That could be too good. She through on a robe and rushed down toward the common room, while telling Harry she was coming. When she got down there she ran right into Ron.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," He said, "I would normally wonder why you are up but, Harry is."  
  
"Gotta go Ron," she said as she rushed past him.  
  
"Wait," he cried out and stated running after her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They watched as it got closer and closer. It was in a female human shape now. Its body was as the water beneath it. It stopped about ten feet out in the water. "Hello, Harry Potter, it will be an honor to challenge you," its voice was soft and flowing.  
  
"Well, another elemental thing, so is that demon, what was it." said Anthony.  
  
"Revenge" said the Elemental.  
  
"Whatever, they're all the same to me," said Anthony. In the next instant he was flung into the castle wall and sealed there with ice.  
  
"This is between me and you Harry, no one else." Said the water spirit. Just then Hermione and Ron ran out of the castle.  
  
"Don't come any closer," yelled Harry, "it only want to challenge me." Hermione had now noticed Anthony struggling against the ice that held him to the wall. 'Hermione when I say so try to hit it with that beam.'  
  
"How about we play a game Harry," said the elemental, "you ever played chess?"  
  
"A little," said Harry. 'Who know how to play chess' he thought. Hermione heard him and mentally asked Anthony who nodded yes, but couldn't help since he could see the board the spirit just took out. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"I'm the best at chess," he said. As he watched the game he would think about what move Harry should make and Hermione would read his mind. Then she would mentally tell Harry. After a half-hour the spirit was reduced to just its king and Harry had his king and a pawn. After another five minuets and Harry had regained his queen and had an easy time checkmating the spirit.  
  
"Ha, I won," said Harry, the elemental was in disbelieve.  
  
"I spent a century perfecting my technique, this is impossible," said the spirit.  
  
'Now' thought Harry, and before the spirit knew it a beam of light hit it and it was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had all made their way back to the common room and Anthony to his, by two in the morning.  
  
"I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday," said Ron who was still soaked, "that way I can sleep in. That was quite different though, the whole thing with the weird water spirit, you don't do that often, do you?"  
  
Hermione told him the whole story while attempting to dry out her hair. Harry was the only one who didn't get wet, thanks to his charm. Ron sat there amazed at what he was hearing.  
  
"So you can read my mind." Ron blushed as he said it.  
  
"I can." started Harry.  
  
"No" said Hermione, "I like being feared."  
  
"Whatever," said Harry and he started walking up to go to sleep, "Goodnight Herm." 'Goodnight Harry.' Ron followed him saying goodnight as he went up the stairs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry turned off the light and held his wife close. 'What a story my life would make' he thought to himself. Then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well there you go, I finally had time to write WOW. Lol. Anyway I have to thank Super Nova, Alexandra6082005, Julie jewelrannah, J.stone, and aczavius for their reviews. A big thanks to coconut-ice agent h/h who has reviewed this story a total of five times! Yay, lol. Big thanks also to Promy, I wouldn't know what to do with 500 reviews but it would be nice, it would take a long time to read them though. Oh and if you like this story check out my other one or a least read Promy's new AU, it's good. For like the first time ever I'm not doing this at night, lol. 'Til next chapter,  
  
~CFX~ 


	12. The New Girl and the Forth Challenge

Life  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find his dearest missing from his side. He pulled himself out of bed and sleepily stumbled to the kitchen. Inside he found his wife eating some cereal.  
  
"Morning" he mumbled as he poured himself a bowl. She looked at him and smiled, quite amused.  
  
"Oh Harry, this is your day to sleep in," she said chuckling, "Morning though."  
  
"Sleep in? Since when did the great and powerful Potter sleep in?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Since you married me," She answered with a grin.  
  
He turned slightly pink, "Well, it's your fault then, I'm in no way responsible for my sleeping habits." She forced her face into a scowl. "I know what you're going to say," he said taking a bite of his breakfast, "but it will not have the desired effect unless I'm completely awake."  
  
At that she immediately started laughing. "You always talk nonsense when your tired, go back to bed."  
  
"I don't." He started, but then saw that look in her eyes. "Oh, is today special." then he remembered as she was truly scowling. "Happy Anniversary," he said meekly as she glared at him. He quickly started running for his room, with Hermione close behind.  
  
"Harry! You forgot!" she yelled.  
  
"No! I remembered!" he yelled back, locking the door, and looking around.  
  
"I bet you don't even have a present for me!" she yelled, but her voice show a more hurt, than angry emotion.  
  
He in fact did have a present for her. Since he had become her friend all those years ago, he had always bought her a present for any occasion six months a head of time. "When in all the years you have known me have I forgotten to get you a gift for any occasion?" he asked.  
  
"Umm." she started to think.  
  
He opened the door and placed a gift in her arms, "Never" he whispered and kissed her. Later that afternoon, laying at his wife's side he again thought back to his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up the next day, happy for the fact that there were no classes today. He slipped out of the room not waking anyone up, since it was 4:30 am, and down to the common room. Here he found none other than Hermione reading.  
  
"You always wake up before me," He complained, "except on Saturdays, what is so special about today?"  
  
She looked up at him; "I found this really cool book on telepathy."  
  
"Any chance of you wanting to go somewhere instead of reading?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Not until 6:00," she said and went back to reading.  
  
"Well, ok then," He said as he started for the door.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said sharply, "you'll get in trouble if you go out this early."  
  
"Why would he get into trouble," said Fred walking toward Harry and putting one arm around him, and grinning like mad.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be with us," said George imitating his twin but standing on the opposite side of Harry.  
  
"Oh no," said Hermione, "Harry, your not really going with them are you?"  
  
"Well, umm, you see." started Harry.  
  
"Harry! Are you nuts!" she almost shouted, "who knows what kind of trouble you could get into!"  
  
"Awa, look, she's afraid Harry will get into trouble," said Fred, "Shh, you'll wake everyone up."  
  
"Don't worry," said George, "we'll bring your boyfriend back in one piece." Before she could comment they had disappeared out the doorway. She started at the empty space they once inhabited five seconds ago. She was going to have to punish them for this, time to think up a new prank.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Fred, and George quietly made their way toward Snape's room for some ingredients. They were looking forward to making a potion that would allow them to see through walls. On their way Fred pulled out a piece of parchment and said something quietly. Harry watched as an entire map of Hogwarts appeared. George looked at Harry, "Interesting, no?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, where did you get it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, if your worthy, we'll tell you when we feel it is your time to be given the secrets of Hogwarts." Said George in a wise-and-all-knowing tone, while Fred led them through some secret passages. Soon they were starring at Snape's ingredient cabinet.  
  
"Ha, all right let us get down to business," said George. They stated taking a little bit of everything, since they couldn't remember what exactly they needed.  
  
"All right, that should be all." Said Fred just as they heard the door start to creek open. They all dashed to the secret opening, just as Snape entered the room. He managed to hear a bit of scuffling and then said in a commanding voice, "Who ever is in here will pay dearly if I find them." He immediately began to look around. Fred mouthed 'get ready to run' then threw a dung bomb up into the air. As they hurried back along the secret passages back to the common room they could heard Snape's infuriated yells.  
  
They entered the common room at 5:00 laughing but soon stopped as a strange liquid poured over their bodies. Hermione was now laughing at three figures covered in chocolate syrup and marshmallows. Fred and George were stunned and stood there baffled but Harry was all ready thinking. Hermione started to make her way to the girl's dormitory, when Harry ran at, and tackled her to the floor. By the time she was able to fight free of him they were equally covered.  
  
They both smiled knowing they had both got each other. Fred and George were slightly amused at their behavior but the smiles were confusing. "So, what's with the happy expressions here? We are all covered in sticky chocolate and you two don't seem in the least a bit uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh stop complaining," Hermione said taking out her wand and making the chocolate disappear. Harry went and sat down on the couch and gazed at the fire, eating marshmallows and thinking. Fred and George took their 'new' possessions and headed back up to their room. Hermione took the book she was reading, and almost finished with, and sat down next to Harry to read.  
  
As Harry was staring at the fire he noticed it was moving in an unnatural manner. Before he knew it, it had taken the shape of a dragon's head. The head's jaw slowly opened up. Harry started to get a little nervous, and sensing this Hermione looked up at the fire. Her gasp made Harry even more nervous, she knew almost everything about this place and she hadn't heard of this before. Before either of them could react, a ton of flames shot out of the dragon's mouth. When the light died down, Ron was left starring at the place both his friends had been a second ago.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anthony was walking down the hall on Saturday afternoon having quite a nice discussion with a girl he had just met, when Ron ran around the corner ahead of Anthony. He looked quite distressed, so Anthony told the girl he would meet her later, and walked up to Ron.  
  
"How are yo." Anthony tried to say.  
  
"They're gone!" yell Ron, "Iwalkeddownthestairsandflameshotoutofthefireplaceandtheydisappeared."  
  
"Calm down," Anthony said patting Ron on the back, "Now what happened?"  
  
"I was walking down the stairs and some flames shot out of the fire place and Harry and Hermione disappeared," said Ron.  
  
"Show me," and Anthony followed Ron back to the common room.  
  
Anthony looked at the fire. "Looks a little weird, eh?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess," said Ron. This time the head formed quickly and swallowed Anthony. Ron screamed and jumped behind the couch. When he looked over the couch the fire was normal again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see he was lying on a slab of black stone. There was a cage around him made out of flame. He noticed Hermione in a similar cage and Anthony to in another cage. Hermione hadn't woken up yet but Anthony all ready had several burns on his hands.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon Harry, welcome to hell," he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yeah, it is quite warm here," Harry said stupidly. Anthony rolled his eyes. Just then Hermione woke up and was in shock at what she saw.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Hell," answered Anthony.  
  
"Stop being such a pessimist," said Harry, "I'm sure this isn't hell."  
  
'Oh, but it is the next worse place,' said a voice, 'this is the realm of fire.' Then a ball of flame with two eyes appeared. "Welcome, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay."  
  
"Wow this one is smart, it decided to attack us in a place where it has the advantage," said Anthony. "Hey, you, the dumb ball of flame," the spirit looked at him. "Yeah, I'm taking to you," said Anthony, "Why don't you and me have ourselves a little one-on-one, what do you say?"  
  
"So eager to die are we?" said the elemental, "if you manage to find your way out of there I would love to be honored with killing you." then the spirit left.  
  
"Chicken!" yelled Anthony, grabbing the flame bars and letting his hands sizzle for a few seconds before letting go. He angrily stomped around his cage. The flame bars were starting to bend outward from the psychic energy radiating off him. Soon the bars were bent so wide Anthony walked right out of them without realizing it.  
  
"Anthony! Your free!" said a very happy Hermione. He looked around, seeing himself outside his cage, and grinned. He freed Hermione and Harry, and Harry healed his hands. Then yelled out into the flaming abyss, "Hey, look at us, we're free!"  
  
The elemental appeared about five feet in front of Anthony. It started changing until it resembled a human shape. Then its hands transformed into long flaming blades.  
  
"Oh, that's fair" Anthony said sarcastically. Then it charged him, with its two blades pointing forward. He dodged out of the way, jumping onto another slab of floating rock, and tired to psychically grip the elemental but since its body was made of fire, it could not be held by Anthony's inexperienced mind. So instead he sent a mental shockwave at it which caused it to break apart. When it reformed its hatred radiated off it in as an intense heat wave. This is was he wanted, it was now totally focused on him. It took no notice of Harry nodding to Hermione. Neither did it notice when Hermione lifted the necklace and pointed the pendant at it.  
  
Anthony now had formed his own sword, with his telekinetic power, from one of the floating rocks nearby. The elemental was beating him back when the ray of pure light hit it. It was instantly transformed into a little glittering ruby and placed in the last socket on the pendant.  
  
"Wow," said Harry. Then, with a blinding flash, they found themselves sitting on the couch facing a very surprised Ron.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Umm." Ron said after hearing their latest encounter. "So you were sword fighting the, the thing?"  
  
"Yep," said Anthony, holding the stone sword vertically, "I was doing very well I think."  
  
"For a beginner," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Hey." started Anthony.  
  
"So then Hermione trapped the elemental in that ruby you see on her necklace," said Harry, cutting off Anthony.  
  
"Wow," Ron said then looked at his watch; "it's just about breakfast time, you guys coming?"  
  
"You go ahead we'll catch up," said Hermione, holding a hungry Harry and a starving Anthony back.  
  
"Okay, see ya in a bit," then he left.  
  
"Why did you do that I'm starving!" they both practically yelled.  
  
"We need to talk to Peace," said Hermione.  
  
"Can't that wait?" asked Harry, knowing Hermione would say no.  
  
"You know the answer to that," she said. So they sat in a circle and started meditating. Soon they found themselves floating on a cloud.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'My children, you have news' said the angel in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Yes, we have, um, passed the four challenges," said Anthony.  
  
'Wonderful, now you can trap the demon.'  
  
"Trap him? How?" Asked Hermione.  
  
'The four spirits you collected can be used against their summoner. Each stone has enough power to trap the demon long enough if they are used with the white core stone.'  
  
"Long enough for what?" Hermione asked.  
  
'For help to arrive" answered the angle.  
  
"Where is the demon now, exactly," asked Anthony.  
  
'He is near, he should shown himself soon. Now go and enjoy the rest of your day.' Before they could reject they found themselves back in the real world.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After breakfast Anthony split off to meet with his new friend who happened to be a girl. Harry, Hermione, and Ron took to looking about the castle. They or rather, Hermione was admiring the paintings on the wall while Harry and Ron had a discussion about Qudditch. Soon the one person Harry couldn't stand showed up.  
  
"So, Potter, are you and your," said Draco in his malicious tone, "umm, 'friends', enjoying your little walk?" his two 'bodyguards' started laughing.  
  
"It would be much appreciated if you twerps would move out of our way," said an unfamiliar female voice from behind Draco. He and his friends turned to see who it was. Ron recognized her as the girl who Anthony had been hanging out with lately, and told Harry and Hermione about her. Anthony stepped out from behind a corner.  
  
"Tracy, there you are," he said.  
  
"These low-lives were being inconsiderate to you friends," she said.  
  
"And who do you think you ar." said Malfoy, but he didn't finish. She had struck him square in the face with her fist and he hit the ground, out- cold. His two goons picked him up and left looking a little surprised.  
  
"I have always wanted to do that," said Ron in admiration.  
  
"Well if you learn how to." Anthony tried to say.  
  
"No," said Hermione, "You taught Harry, and, umm, Tracy, and even a little rubbed off on me. You will not, and I repeat, will not corrupt Ron."  
  
"Who made you boss," asked Anthony and Ron angrily. Not one second later they both had fallen to the ground clutching their heads in pain. They got up a minute later glaring at Hermione, still holding their heads.  
  
"Is that what you were reading about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep," smiled Hermione, then they all headed to lunch.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Latter, at lunch Harry received a letter. He wouldn't let anyone see it until he showed Anthony. After Anthony had read it they gave the note to Hermione and left quickly. Hermione threw the note down not five seconds after she received it and ran out after Harry and Anthony with a very angry look on her face. When Ron had read it, he just sat there smiling and laughing a little in between bites of chicken.  
  
************************************************************************ Harry drifted off to sleep in thought about what the note had said. His wife stirred a bit at his side but did not wake up. They dozed the rest of the afternoon conformably in each other's arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
First of all let my say how sorry I am for taking so long. Football has ended so I should be able to get the next chapters up quicker than this one. I hope everyone enjoys my attempt at a cliffhanger, lol. I don't do them to often do I? I want to thank all the following reviewers. Lord Marix and HrryPttrFreak87. Promy, if I ever get that many reviews I'd love to lend you some lol. Clavel, the first reviewer of this story. coconut-ice agent h/h, one of my most faithful reviewers along with Promy and Clavel, I definitely agree with you, they should be together. hopedreamer, thank you for your knowledge I wish I would have had it earlier. Julie Jewelrannah, I think my characters reflect my in little ways like that ^__^, but if you think that I need to fix that then I will work on it. Well it's getting late so 'til next chapter,  
  
~CFX~ 


	13. The Demon's Trick

Life  
  
A week later, while lying in bed one night wishing his wife could be there, Harry started thinking back to his first year. He then remembered the letter he had received, and since Hermione was still at Hogwarts teaching, he preceded to recall the event.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He and Anthony had run outside and down to the shore of the lake. They stopped there and started to talk about the challenge they had just received.  
  
"This could be the one chance you get to put the little bas. I mean brat where he belongs," said Anthony.  
  
"Yeah, but it could be a trap," speculated Harry, "he could bring his two 'friends' along."  
  
"Then I'll come with ya," Anthony quickly said, "And if the two pork chops show up, I'll have 'em in a full body bind faster then you can say 'cheater'."  
  
"Okay, sounds goo." Harry almost said, but he stopped when he heard a 'crack' and Anthony fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. He quickly flipped himself right back up on his feet to see Hermione giving them both a death glare.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ron watched from afar as Harry and Anthony were yelled at for a second. After a tenth of an hour pasted Ron became quite board of Hermione's continual lecturing on counter curses and decided to wait for them back up in the common room. As he was walking down the hall, Tracy happened to see him.  
  
"Hey," she said, getting his attention, "do you happen to know where Anthony is?"  
  
"Yeah, just saw him," said Ron, "He and Harry are getting a lesson is counter spells."  
  
"Oh," she said, "Where is he?"  
  
"Down by the lake," replied Ron.  
  
"Okay, thank" and then she took off down the hall.  
  
Ron continued to walk down the hall and up the stairs to the common room.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"We got it Herm," said a slightly annoyed Harry.  
  
"Your sure," she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Anthony, "there isn't another voice in the world that can drill our minds like yours can."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "I still think it is a bad idea to do this, especially at night."  
  
"Well, we have to learn somehow, eh?" said Harry.  
  
"Whatever," said Hermione, and she started walking back to the castle.  
  
As soon as Anthony stood up Tracy had grabbed his hand and led him off somewhere. Now Harry stood looking into the lake, alone. He was thinking about the classes that he had tomorrow, when he saw a girl with dark hair sitting not twenty meters away. He started walking toward her, and she snapped her head up. Her eyes were wide open, and a startled expression was painted across her face.  
  
"Hello," Harry said softly, "I'm."  
  
"Harry Potter," said her weak voice. "Harry, there are many negative forces approaching you," her voice was stronger now.  
  
"Umm." started Harry, he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Who I am is of no importance, but understand that in another time this face attacks you. Harry Potter must be prepared if he is to survive this attack." Harry was now the one with the startled expression. "You, Harry, must know that someone might not live through the demons attack." Then, as if her body was created of dust, it blew away in the sudden gust that sprang up. When it calmed back down Harry was again left standing alone at the side of the lake. Now, however, he had something to think about, but he didn't notice the shadow that was slowly making its way toward him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Harry stumbled into the great hall for lunch, he looked like he'd been giving a thrashing. He sat down in his respective spot, and some of the mud, water, and blood that covered him fell onto the floor. Ron's mouth fell open, Hermione yelped in surprise, and a 'holy mother of god' could be heard a crossed the hall from Anthony. Harry was in the process of eating when Dumbldore had him brought to the hospital wing. With must protest, from only Harry, he was taken from his food.  
  
Later Hermione came in to visit him. She looked at Harry, and walked up his bed. He looked at her and his disappointed look turned into a warm smile.  
  
"You look terrible," Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Throw some blood and mud on yourself and you wouldn't look to good either," said Harry, "where are Ron and Anthony at?"  
  
"Oh, Anthony is off with his girlfriend who is 'just a friend'" Hermione rolled her eyes, "and Ron is engaged in a chess match," said Hermione. "What happened to you anyway?" she asked after a bit of silence.  
  
"I was jumped by a minor demon of some sort, I think fire," Harry said as if it happened to everyone. "He scratched my back up pretty good before I got a good look at him. Fire demon wounds tend to sting a while after your attacked," He concluded.  
  
"Well, I guess you won't have the opportunity to duel Malfoy after all," said Hermione in a hopeful tone.  
  
"Of coarse I will," said Harry, "they are just scratches." Hermione then glared at him and stomped out of the room. Harry then grinned evilly, and his eyes turned red. "Dueling a human," said the demon, shedding his 'Harry' disguise for the moment, "that should prove interesting.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey walked passed his bed, all she saw was a sleeping Harry.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry was lying down by the lake, bleeding his life out. He had several deep gashes all over his body and many of his bones were shattered. When what little consciousness he had returned to him, he began to heal himself. Ten minuets went by before he stopped to evaluate his condition. He had manly focused on healing his organs and any serious bleeding wounds. His head no longer had any injuries, being the first aspect of his body to be healed, and many of his bones were fused together again. After another five minuets he tired too much to continue the healing and passed out.  
  
He awoke sometime later to the sound of a soft voice. 'Harry, open your eyes," said the voice. When he did, he saw Peace standing in front of him. 'Harry, you have to get better,' she said, 'you have to heal yourself.'  
  
"I can't," he managed, "I'm to weak."  
  
'No, you are not look into my eyes Harry,' she said, 'you are strong.' Something clicked in him head just then, he felt abundant amounts of energy arise in side of his body. 'You never found the other gift I gave you, your endurance, and regeneration rate were both increased when I blessed you. Your endurance helped you stay alive to heal your self earlier, and the regenerative power healed your body and spirit while you slept.'  
  
Harry examined himself to find that, except for a few scratches, he was completely healed. Also he felt like he had just had the best sleep in his life. "Wow," said Harry, "I didn't know I could do this, but I am starving."  
  
'It has been a half a day since you last ate,' she said, and handed him a plate of food and a glass of water. 'The demon, Revenge is impersonating you in the castle. I recommend that you hide yourself from the sight of others 'til he is subdued. Warn Hermione, and Anthony of him, but take action against him only if you three can do it without anyone else knowing.'  
  
"Okay, this is going to be difficult," said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry child, I'll be watching over you," then he saw a brief glimpse of his mom, before the angel was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry then fell asleep but his dreams continued the past events he had been thinking about.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry about the long wait, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, heck, I'm just plain sorry. I would like to thank ALL my reviewers ^__^, especially Lil' Hermione, SVZ, Promy, and Temporary Insanity. Btw Temporary Insanity, I have the little bits of Past and Present here and there because I wanted to try something different, and this is an AU made by me, cyberfrogX, which means practically anything could happen. 'Til next chapter.  
  
~CFX~ 


	14. The Demon's End

Life  
  
Harry Potter dreamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood a while at the river's side. He would certainly be seen if he went back into Hogwarts, so he had to find somewhere else to stay. He worried he wouldn't be able to warn anyone of the imposter though. He was staring out at the surface of the lake, thinking, when he saw something headed his way underwater, creating a wake. Backing up a bit, he stared at it as it came nearer. Then, without warning, the lake's surface exploded upward.  
  
"Hello," said an aquatic voice, as Harry fell back. He looked up and saw a ghostly visage of a woman dressed in a long cloak. She had slightly turquoise skin and as the water she came from she was transparent.  
  
"Hi," said Harry after a while of trying to decide who or what she was.  
  
"I am the spirit of this Lake," she said as if reading his mind, "I have seen your trial with the one forged from shadow, and your friend made of light. I would like it if I could help, and give you a place to stay. A place to hide from evil, and plan it's undoing. For I like the tranquility of Hogwarts, a tranquility that darkness disrupts."  
  
"Umm, Okay, that would be nice," said Harry.  
  
"Then follow me," she turned around and a path was visible. There was an ice bridge forming and a huge patch of fog at its end. Harry stepped onto the ice and began his venture into the fog, and from there to a hideout.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night Harry crept into the castle. He was waiting at the entrance to the common room when it opened and out came the false Harry. Harry quickly ducked behind one of the statues nearby. He watched as Anthony walked up to the demon. They said a few words before walking away from the common room. Harry waited a few minuets then got up to follow them. But then he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Harry, if your going, I think Anthony should at least go with you," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I was just going to get him," said Harry.  
  
"No, I'll come with you instead," she offered, or more like stated.  
  
As they walked down the halls of the school Harry tried to tell Hermione about the demon. But every time he was interrupted by them having to hide from someone or something. Finally they heard some commotion up ahead, and heard footsteps rushing toward them.  
  
"Run!" Hermione whispered harshly, cutting off Harry again. They both ran the opposite direction, trying any path that would lead them away from the footsteps. They eventually came to an old locked door, which Hermione had unlocked before Harry could blink, and they closed it behind them.  
  
"That was close," Hermione whispered after a while. When Harry didn't reply she looked over at him and saw that he was looking at something behind them. She turned quickly and they both looked at the sleeping giant three headed dog for a while. "What is that under its paw?" Hermione inquired suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should go," said Harry. She nodded, and they opened the door. It got halfway open then started creaking. Harry and Hermione glanced back as they ran out and saw the dog awaken. They quickly closed the door as the dog started barking. Then they quietly made their way back to the common room.  
  
"Well that was interesting, but now it's time to sleep," said Hermione then quickly made for the girl's dorms. Harry then grasped the pendant around his neck and teleported back to his hideout.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up the next day feeling very ill. She was soon moved to the hospital wing, but even Madam Pomfrey couldn't find the source of the sickness. Later, around noon, a cloaked figure walked into the wing. He walked over to Hermione's bed, followed by a cloaked woman.  
  
"He did this then, didn't he," concluded the cloaked male.  
  
"Yes, he will have to be destroyed soon," said the cloaked female. She then slipped her small, delicate hand out and placed it on Hermione's chest. Her hand glowed a bit, then it died back down and she tucked it in her robes. "She'll recover by the time he is defeated."  
  
"If Harry is strong enough to defeat him," added the male. Then they both flashed a brilliant white before disappearing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Revenge, how ironic that his name was his duty, for now he was acting as his name implied. He made his way down to the Great Hall looking as Harry Potter. He sat down and to his delight the female friend of Harry was still sick, still suffering and dying. 'Soon Harry would be forced to confront me' thought the demon. That is, if he cares about the girl. If not, he would be forced to infect the school with the virus. He had infected Harry as well but when he looked into his book of the dead, Harry's name hadn't been there. This had him frustrated at first; Harry had found a way to cure an illness that most angels couldn't cure. Of course that meant that he would get the pleasure of tearing Harry apart again. So he waited.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat in his personnel giant bubble at the bottom of the lake looking out at the fish. He had received news that Hermione had contracted the same virus that had nearing kill him. Peace had came and told him this; she also wasn't able to help Hermione either. Harry had given up some of his own power to Peace to help Hermione though. She should be recovering all ready. And that is what he had be working on, distance healing.  
  
It required a lot more energy, but it was worth it. Harry had been healing fish that swam near his bubble when he suddenly became angry at the whole situation and when he looked out at the fish he saw a couple had died and were floating upward. He looked at another fish, focused all his anger on it, and to his surprise it was ripped apart. It looked as if invisible claws had stuck it from all sides. This had scared all the other fish away, but Harry didn't care, he had other things to think about now. He started planning the demon's time of death.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The demon, Ron, Tracy, and Anthony were walking along the river outside. Ron, Anthony, and Tracy were talking about Hermione, while the demon was wondering when Harry would make his appearance. He had sensed a new hostility directed at him, and concluded that it must be Harry. He was still thinking when he heard something that made him growl inwardly, Hermione was recovering. His Harry visage smiled of course.  
  
"Yeah, she was actually awake for a few minuets this morning," said Tracy.  
  
Revenge was too much of a demon to take this insult to his power. Awake this morning? She should be dead today. He was alone with these kids right now, and could kill them easily, so he decided to. They were still in deep conversation when the noticed a shadow hanging over them. Anthony immediately dropped into a fighting stance while Tracy and Ron back off.  
  
"Well I guess your volunteering to die first then," said the demon. Ron visibly quaked at hearing the demon's terror inducing voice. Anthony pointed his arm toward the window of his dorm room and the sword he had made in the fire dimension flew out and into his hand. The demon only grinned, then opened his mouth to let out a pillar of flame toward Anthony. Anthony held up his sword and watched as the blade absorbed the flames. The demon stopped, "special weapon you got there, I'll keep it as a souvenir." Suddenly all three of them were imprisoned in a fire cage not unlike those the elemental had used on them. The demon started to chuckle but he then was lifted off the ground and slammed back down.  
  
"Stop laughing you fool!" shouted Anthony; "I'll beat you from in here if I have to." The demon wasn't going to take this; he had a rock the size of a baseball slam into the back of Anthony's head and knocked him out.  
  
"I am no fool," the demon spat angrily.  
  
"Then you must have terrible luck," said a voice from behind him. The Demon turned around but saw nothing. "You seem blind also, I'm over here." The voice was to the left of him now but when he looked there was nothing. "To bad you lose," said the voice. The demon looked straight ahead just in time to see a stream of negative energy surge into him from the hands of none other than Harry Potter. Anthony woke up just in time to add his own power into the blast. When the powerful surge was over, the demon was lying on the ground with slashes all over his body and most of his vital organs showing threw his chest. All four of them stared at the demon.  
  
"Is it dead, that quick?" asked Ron.  
  
"No!" came the booming voice of the demon as he got up. His breathing lungs were visible as well as his beating heart. Blood flowed from the many wounds but seemed not to affect the demon. It took a step toward them then quickly grabbed Anthony in one hand and Harry in the other while they were surprised. It was choking them when Rob grabbed up Anthony's sword and, while the demon wasn't looking, stabbed him in the back. Then the demon dropped Harry and Anthony, and turn to face Ron, who dropped the sword in terror. However, a white beam hit the demon in the chest before it could do anything to Ron.  
  
A blue bracelet appeared on his left arm, turning it to ice. A red one on his right arm lighting it on fire. A green one on his left ankle, making that leg immovable. A grey one on his right ankle, turning that leg to stone. Then a white vest formed on his upper body and absorbed all his power. Hermione walked around the demon to join the others, holding the amulet.  
  
"Well I wonder what happens now?" asked Anthony. Then they saw two robed figures approaching them.  
  
"We will take him, but we cannot destroy him until all the people in the world let go of the need for revenge," said the robed man.  
  
"He feeds on that need," said the robed woman, "we can, however, imprison him."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You no longer need the gifts our angelic friend has given you," said the male, and he extended his hand. Harry, Hermione, and Anthony all felt a sense of loss when the power left their bodies.  
  
"Do not look so sad," said the robed woman, "some of the power permanently imbedded itself in your souls." Then they took the demon and disappeared in a flash, literally.  
  
"We still have some power?" asked Anthony. He tried to pick up his sword with his mind and failed, "what power?"  
  
"Well, with enough concentration, I can still read minds," said Hermione. "It seems that I can no longer project psychic messages though, since none of you heard anything."  
  
Harry saw he wounds visibly healing. "I think I can only heal myself now," said Harry disappointedly. Anthony so found out that he could levitate himself.  
  
"Well, I may not be able to lift things psychically any more, but I can fly!" and he started flying in circles above them before landing back on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Looks like you need to work on that landing," said Tracy, lightly laughing.  
  
"What do I do with this though?" asked Hermione, holding out the amulet.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. As they all looked at the amulet in curiosity, it sprang to life. The amulet started to glow, and soon eight different balls of light came out of it. The balls of light were of all different colors. They settled in a circle around the stunned group of young wizards and witches. The balls of light then started to take form. Soon eight different creatures stood around them. There was a large salamander with a line of fire running down its back, an undine, and a gnome that looked to be made of stone, and a sylph who's eyes and mouth were only visible. There was also a dryad, a shade, and a fairy with a crescent moon shape on its forehead, and finally a sprite with a white aura around it.  
  
"Holy Merlin," breathed Ron, gawking at the gnome, "that's the biggest gnome I've ever seen!"  
  
"Thank you for freeing us from the demon," said the undine, which reminded Harry of the spirit in the lake.  
  
"Yes, and if you ever need our help just use the amulet to summon us," said the gnome before fading into nothing. The rest of the creatures followed suit.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever want help from a gnome," said Ron.  
  
"That was not a normal gnome Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"I know," said Ron, "It was huge!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled to get his attention. Then she said, "It was a guardian."  
  
"A what?" asked Anthony.  
  
"A guardian," said Hermione, "they all were guardians. They look after and protect the magic of the element they are tied closest to."  
  
"Oh," said Ron, "I still don't like the gnome."  
  
"I give up!" said Hermione and stated walking toward the castle. Harry looked at the amulet as she walked away and saw it now had eight stones on it. This was going to be interesting, very interesting. Soon they all followed Hermione. Harry stayed back to thank the spirit of the lake before heading in himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry to say that I have a very small amount of ideas for my next chapter, but I'll try. Thanks to HrryPttrFreak87, Promy, and Lil' Hermione for reviewing. I have to go to sleep now,  
  
~CFX~ 


	15. Flying and Thinking

Life  
  
Harry Potter dreamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the week went by without any major incidents. Today was the day Harry had been looking forward to anyway; their first flying lesson. Harry had found it easy enough to call the broom up into his hand. He and Malfoy glared at each other as both their brooms hit their hands at the same time. Ron's broom flew up and smacked him directly in the face. Harry laughed as Hermione uselessly begged her broom to move.  
  
Harry was soon disappointed because Neville had gotten himself injured. Madam Hooch had taken him to the hospital wing making sure to state that anyone who was caught flying would be expelled. As soon as they were out of earshot, Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins started laughing. They kept on making fun of Neville while some of the Gryffindors defended him. Malfoy, while laughing, happened to see Neville's remembrall, and picked it up.  
  
"Look at this!" he shouted in triumph, "Longbottom forgot to remember the only thing that lets him remember." The Slytherins laughed at his stupid joke. "I better put it in a safe place eh, Potter?"  
  
"Give it here Malfoy," said Harry. He, having fought to many evils in the world lately, wanted just one good thing to happen today.  
  
"Tough luck Potter!" Malfoy shouted jumping on his broom and taking off, "what's wrong Potter, afraid of heights?" The Slytherins started laughing again. Harry picked up a broom and prepared to kick off, when Hermione snatched it from underneath him.  
  
"I'll not allow you to get in trouble because of him," she scolded. Harry got up slowly, nodding in agreement. She started to smile, but frowned when Ron threw Harry and broom and he was flying before she could do a thing. She had to admit to herself though; he was a very good flier. Everyone watched as he leveled himself with Malfoy, who was more than a little surprised, and they started trading threats. Malfoy seemed to be getting nervous and definitely freaked when Harry charged him. He dodged and then threw Neville's ball.  
  
Malfoy watched as Harry sped after the ball, then he landed not wanting to be caught. Harry zipped after the ball and dived at it when it started arcing down. He caught it just before it hit the ground. He jumped off the broom, did a few summersaults, and ended standing up, quite dizzy. The Gryffindors cheered for him but soon stopped.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall's yell drowned out the cheering. Harry didn't know what to think. Malfoy started snickering. All he thought of as she led him off was how disappointed Sirius would be.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room the next day. She hadn't seen Harry at all after the incident. Unknown to her, Harry had spent the rest of yesterday learning a new subject. "I tried to stop him, I did the best I could," she keep telling herself. Then she saw Harry and Ron come down from the boy's dorms, but they were.excited not disappointed.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, not needing to state the question.  
  
"She made me seeker!" said Harry happily.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide, "what!"  
  
"Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker!" said Ron, "isn't it great!"  
  
"First years." she started to say.  
  
"That's the thing, Harry has special permission," said Ron, "and they're getting him a new broom too. I think we should eat." Then Ron added quickly, "to celebrate the fact that something good came out of it instead of something bad."  
  
"I am hungry," said Harry. So they headed down to breakfast.  
  
As they were eating Malfoy 'happened' to pass by. "Eating our last breakfast Potter?"  
  
"Shove it Malfoy!" said Hermione, surprising everyone, and making Harry laugh.  
  
"Now, now, now," began Malfoy, "just because you'll miss your boyfriend doesn't mean that you have to blame it on me. He was the one that flew up after me in the first place."  
  
Before any of them could comment, owls started flying in. There were a couple of owls carrying a large package in, and they left it right in front of Harry.  
  
"Oh, by the way Malfoy, Thank you," Harry said grinning as he picked up the package and the letter, "without your help I wouldn't be getting this gift." Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron got up and walked out of the great hall. Malfoy stared after them in disbelief. From afar, Anthony grinned, now he would have to find himself a place on his house's team so he could compete with Harry.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A week or so later found Harry in the dreaded potions class. He was in the process of writing a note to Hermione, since it was too dangerous to talk, and she was doing all the work anyway. Ron was helping, or more like getting in the way of, Hermione when Snape barked at Harry.  
  
"Potter, one point for not participating," He said. Then he turned to see what he could yell at Neville for. Harry unknowingly had risen to his feet, but Hermione tackled him before he could advance on Snape. Snape turned, hearing the thud, to see Hermione on top of Harry, both lying on the floor. They quickly got up, red faced. "Well, Miss Granger here seems to have a slight control problem," said Snape raising an eyebrow, and grinning evilly, "ten points.each." Then, as he turned around, everyone, including Ron, started snickering. The Gryffindors in the room stopped quickly, though, losing twenty points isn't something to be laughing about.  
  
Harry finished to note quickly handing it to Hermione before starting to act like he was doing something useful. She read it and almost laughed out loud. Harry basically had written about how bored he was, and that he was planning to curse Snape. She looked at him with a sorrowful look and handed the note back. He read it and rolled his eyes, she had written a sarcastic response on how sorry she was that he was bored and that she doubted he could catch Snape off guard. Hermione laughed to herself, while Ron was looking back and forth between them. He had a look that said 'am I missing something?'  
  
"No," whispered Harry half-smiling. 'Well Hermione, I might not be able to curse Snape, but this potion sure will' and he pulled out a brittle test tube. He lightly tossed it and watching it explode on Snape's back. Snape turned around and glared at Harry, but his glare started to disappear. As the potion soaked into his skin, he started smiling uncontrollably. The class soon burst out laughing as Snape took away ten point from Gryffindor, still smiling.  
  
After potions, they all headed to lunch. A few people congratulated Harry on his way. Harry sat down and absentmindedly fingered the small sword-shaped amulet around his neck, and found himself sitting in his private bubble at the bottom of the lake.  
  
"Oh, great," Harry said to himself.  
  
"Hello Harry," said the spirit, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I didn't really mean to, but it is relaxing to be here," said Harry.  
  
"Angry, is not the only emotion you're feeling lately," said the spirit, slightly grinning.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Harry, "How."  
  
"I was speculating, it seems I was right," the spirit smiled at Harry.  
  
"I have to go," said Harry nervously and he grabbed the pendant, finding himself at the edge of the lake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry walked down a hall, not really caring where he went. 'She is right' he said to himself, 'I do have something else on my mind.' Then he shook his head. 'What are you thinking!' he scolded himself, now taking in his new surroundings. He slowly started to find his way back. He had been walking a while when he heard some voices up ahead. As he moved closer he recognized the voices as Anthony and Tracy's.  
  
"So, you and Harry have known each other long?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, really long," said Anthony, "but not nearly as long as Hermione has known him. From what I gather she was the first kid to ever be his friend."  
  
"They have known each other that long," she said and started snickering, "and they still don't know?"  
  
"No," said Anthony, sounding amused himself, "they don't, but they should figure it out soon."  
  
"Oh well," she said, "lunch is almost over, we should get to class." They left then and Harry quietly followed them for awhile before heading to his next class.  
  
"I wonder what they were talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who?" said a voice beside him. He turned his head quickly to see that it was Hermione.  
  
"Anthony and Tracy were saying." then it hit him. 'No, that can't be it' he thought.  
  
"What were they saying?" asked Hermione, shattering his thoughts.  
  
"I. I can't remember that well," he lied.  
  
"Yeah right Harry," she said, but she let it drop. She asked about his disappearance during lunch and he again tried to brush the question off. She then bothered him about it for the rest of the day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I'm trying, hope this chapter is all right. Thanks to angelangie, Takeda Lee for four reviews, coconut-ice agent h/h, and Merlin, you should like this chapter then. 'Til I get more ideas.  
  
~CFX~ 


	16. The End of Harry's Bad Day

Life  
  
Harry Potter dreamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry had been walking with, and getting badgered by, Hermione. She really wanted to know what he'd done during lunch. He was having a bit of fun annoying her by use of the silent treatment, but she kept on talking. He was starting to think she was a robot or something by the way she kept at it. On the way back to the common room Harry suddenly turned and sprinted down an adjacent hallway. He could hear Hermione's fading voice and footsteps behind him. After a few minuets he heard her stop and caught a bit of a worried tone in her distant voice. He stopped to and realized that for the second time that day he had gotten lost.  
  
Hermione voice died down but Harry encouraged her to keep talking so he could find her. When he did find her, he became indecisive. He couldn't be sure if it was better to be lost alone, or with someone who was scolding you. The fact that her presence made him a little nervous didn't help either.  
  
They were just walking when the most annoying thing in the school showed up, well besides Draco, Peeves. "What do we have here?" he said, "a couple of students, lost are we?"  
  
"Go away," said Harry.  
  
"Why would I do that?" said the ghost, "that wouldn't be fun at all."  
  
"Can you help us then, if your not going to leave?" asked Hermione. Harry started to think she was crazy, asking Peeves for help. The ghost gave them a suspicious grin and started to fly in circles around them.  
  
"What is it you need help with?" his grin widened. Harry did not like the look in his eyes one bit.  
  
"I think that is obvious," said Hermione.  
  
"I think there are a couple things you two need help with, eh Harry?" said the ghost. Harry's eyes widened; did everyone but Hermione and himself have the same realization that had put Harry into denial? He was starting to think so. By now he realized Hermione was giving him a strange look. Harry, feel more and more uncomfortable, decided to get himself out of this situation. He grabbed Hermione's hand and then grabbed his amulet.  
  
"Hey!" Peeves shouted as both of the students vanished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron had felt a little lonely for the past hour. Harry and Hermione had vanished to god knows where, Anthony was making money by betting on the chess games that people played against Ron, but Ron himself hadn't really been included in any of the ongoing conversation around him. The last game had just ended and Anthony gave Ron a share of the sickles he had deprived everyone of and went off to his houses' common room. Just as Ron was going to head up to the boy's dorm, Harry and Hermione entered the common room. Harry looked extremely embarrassed and Hermione had a look the ranged between mild shock and the I'm-going-to-faint sort of shock, it kept on changing.  
  
Everyone looked them weird when they entered and then Ron also noticed that they were soaking wet. They didn't say a word as they passed and headed up to their separate dormitories. Ron quickly followed Harry wanting to hear the story behind this. When Harry had changed and was lying on his bed, Ron spoke.  
  
"Mind filling your friend in on what happened?" he asked.  
  
"This has been the most embarrassing day I have ever had," said Harry. "And that was the most embarrassing moment in my life."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, "What Happened?"  
  
"In short Hermione and me ended up in a bubble on the bottom of a lake with a spirit that knows I like Herm." then Harry stopped abruptly.  
  
Ron started laughing and Harry sat up, "don't worry, everyone knows that you like her," he continued laughing. After a while he said, "She can hide her feelings a lot better than you can though, but Anthony seems to think she returns your feelings."  
  
"Everyone knows?" Harry sounded extremely surprised and a little angry.  
  
"Well, umm, yeah," said Ron, "mostly just Griffindors and Ravenclaws though."  
  
"What!" Harry looked more embarrassed then ever; "It spread to more than just one house!"  
  
"Umm, actually, all of them," said a timid Ron, "Even Malfoy found out. It's not that hard with the look you get every time you see her. Hell, I'm surprised she doesn't know yet."  
  
Harry then fell back onto his bed, "Ron," he said in a tone close to a whisper, "kill me now."  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, it can't be that bad," said Ron.  
  
"How much interest can people have on the subject?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your Harry Potter for crying out loud!" said Ron, and then Harry glared at him.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," said Harry shaking him head.  
  
"No, course not," said Ron.  
  
"Everyone knows then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Everyone," replied Ron.  
  
"No wonder Peeves knew" Harry said to himself.  
  
"So what happened after you ended up down there," Ron motioned out the window toward the lake.  
  
"The spirit teased us a bit. When I teleported out of that embarrassing situation, so Hermione wouldn't catch on to what the spirit was indirectly saying, we ended up floating on the top up the lake."  
  
Ron was stiffing a laugh, "when do you plan on telling her then?"  
  
"I don't want to," said Harry.  
  
"Okay then, why not?" asked Ron a bit annoyed.  
  
"I think I would rather remain friends," said Harry, "If we were to break up then she might not like me anymore."  
  
"Oh, okay, all you had to do was say you're scarred," said Ron in a taunting manner.  
  
"I'm not scared!" stated Harry sitting up again.  
  
"Sure your not," said Ron sarcastically. Harry remained quite. "Well you better get ready, you have practice tonight right?" Harry said something Ron couldn't quite make out before getting up and leaving.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry was back in the common room looking out the window a few hours later. He was looking at the darkening sky when he noticed a hooded figure clad in a black robe walking toward the forbidden forest. As the figure neared the forest, another figure dressed the same just, appeared! This really got Harry's attention.  
  
They stood there for a while looking like they were in conversation before the figured vanished as abruptly as he had come. The other person turned around and began walking back to the school. The wind picked up for just a sec moving the hood just enough for Harry to see the figures face. It was none other than Anthony.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A big thanks goes to Merlin, Takeda Lee (you're welcome, I should cheek out your story), and shdurrani. I'm finally getting ideas for this story. Next chapter shouldn't be long. No promises though.  
  
~CFX~ 


	17. The End and a New Begining

Life  
  
Harry Potter dreamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood there a moment longer, confused. 'What is he doing out this late?' thought Harry, 'and who was that other person?'  
  
"What are you looking at?" Harry heard a familiar female voice ask.  
  
Harry turned toward her and said, "Anthony is, or was, out there talking to someone."  
  
"He has been acting quite weird lately," said Hermione, "he even made a 'deal' with Malfoy. I'm not sure what it was about, but the other day I saw them near the dungeon shaking hands and smirking."  
  
"That can't be good," said Harry.  
  
"Well he doesn't seem to be turning evil, so maybe he is making Malfoy more tolerable," suggested Hermione. Harry nodded but inwardly doubted that possibility greatly. Hermione noticed that look of doubt flash across his face. "What?" she asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
Harry sat down next to her and shook his head, "More likely it was just beneficial to both of them, so houses didn't matter." Hermione nodded at this. Unknown to the two of them, three male redheads happened to be sneaking up behind them. The two older brothers each carried a bucket of glue and the younger brother had a bag full of feathers.  
  
Hermione saw their reflection in Harry's glasses and curled up. Harry, very confused at this looked directly at the redheaded siblings as they glued and feathered him, and the curled up Hermione.  
  
Harry sat there in shock for a moment, glue dripping off his glasses, as Hermione jumped up and chased after the brothers. She managed to tackle Fred. After a few minutes Fred had about the same amount of feathers as she did, which was not much compared to Harry. He was completely covered. Harry slowly stood up and looked down watching the glue drip down his body.  
  
"Dang it!" he said, then he felt a sharp pain in his head before falling to the floor unconscious.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Harry returned to the world of the living, he found himself lying on the couch and the glue was gone. 'This day is getting better already,' he though. Then the whole world went blurry, and Harry was looking at himself in third person. He watched his eleven-year-old self walk down a dark passageway. His memory came back to him; this was a few weeks after the glue incident, his adult self watched, almost waking from the dream, as the little Harry found Anthony and Malfoy working on a very illegal potion in the dungeon.  
  
His vision shifted again and he saw himself turning them in for their crime. There was sadness in his eyes as Anthony was reprimanded, but that is what you get for planning to kill someone, even if it is Malfoy's father. After that his vision shifted memories flew by and he saw himself facing up to Professor Quirrell, and the evil parasite on him. Again his vision shifted to that summer went that little house elf made his life hell, then to second year, memories flying by faster now. Anthony moving back to America. Terror and rumors seeping around the school, dueling Malfoy, and eventually Tom Riddle and his pet.  
  
Third year came, finding out that Ron's pet rat was indeed the one to betray Harry's parents, and saving the hippogriff that would have died otherwise. Then, that summer, learning how to be an animagus. Then came fourth year, seeming to sense Harry's dislike of this year his memory's slowed there pace for just a second. He saw as he was picked for the tournament, and ridiculed for it. He saw when he finally gathered the courage to ask if Hermione wanted to go to the dance with him, she sadly told him she was going with some one else.  
  
This dream was sort of nightmarish now. He watched as he fought through all the tournaments, even as sad as he was, and as he and Diggory were transported into the worst place ever. He watched in an ever- increasing sadness as only he returned alive. Terror was now loose upon the land, and Harry believed for the first time in his life that it would win. In his next vision though he saw the person that kept him sane through the rest of his days, Hermione who was now his girlfriend.  
  
Fifth year, six year, seventh year flew past him, the flood of memories being broken by only the great day of his wedding. Then for the first time it what seemed a long time, Harry opened his eyes. He was in bed but the room began to morph into a battle scene. He didn't find himself in his bedroom anymore, but a being of blinding light stood in front of him, and he understood. 'I guess your life does flash before your eyes when you die,' he though. The angel disappeared upon his memories returning to him.  
  
He found himself kneeing in a puddle of mud. Looking around he saw Ron lying unconscious a few feet away, he had a few scratches and bruises but he was still breathing. Beside him Anthony was lying on his back dying, blood slowly poring from the many wounds on his body. Their eyes locked for a minuet before Harry looked up to see his wife and child, cuddled up against a tree. They were muddy but otherwise fine. He turned his vision to see a burning figure in front of him. There, ten feet away, stood the dying Voltdemort, green flames bursting from all over his body. Many of his dark followers were lying dead all around him.  
  
A few seconds later all was dark again and where Voltdemort had stood not even a pile of ash remained. Harry started to feel the deathly curse, which had been the evil creature's last spell, work its way through his body. He slowly became numb all over as the pain intensified beyond his ability to stand it and he fell into shock. He looked at Anthony who had pushed himself up on his knees along side Harry.  
  
"You can feel it to can't you," Harry's voice cracked oddly.  
  
"Yeah, death slowly making it way up to my brain," Anthony shed a tear, "I have no one to remember me, like you do though. I'll be forgotten, you'll be legendary."  
  
"You're wrong, your sister will live, and she is right over there, she tell of your efforts and bravery," Harry said pointing toward Tracy, "'tis I who should be crying," tears started falling from his eyes slowly, "I won't be there for my son. He'll grow up without a father, just as I did."  
  
"No, not just like you, he has a loving mother to take care of him, and he had his father's image to look up to," said Anthony then his face contorted slightly, "and I really w w w wish, errr, that I had, ohhhh, the same." Anthony then fell onto his side, dead.  
  
Harry was fighting the cruse as well as he could but it was advancing. There were many dead all around him, from the path of light and dark, and soon he knew he would join them. This ancient curse, that had been newly discovered, was far worst then any that Harry knew. It kills you slowly and painfully, but the extreme amount of pain had made Harry body senses go numb. He looked at Hermione as she and their three-year-old boy came toward him.  
  
"Harry," she sad meekly  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Is Anthony," she started.  
  
"Gone, yes," Harry replied.  
  
"Are you leaving as well?" she said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Yes," Hermione started crying lightly. The little boy came forward and hugged his father. Harry managed to find enough energy to move his arms and hug his son one last time. Hermione bent down and they shared one last kiss before darkness overtook him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry found himself in a calming place, and Peace stood before him.  
  
"What a life you have lead, shorter than some, but greater than most," she said.  
  
"I'm going to miss it," said Harry.  
  
"I am going to miss mine as well," Harry turned to see Anthony standing beside him.  
  
"I have not the power to give you life, but one wish to you I can grant," said the angel.  
  
"I could wish to live again then?" asked Anthony.  
  
"No, for I can only grant you the wish you truly desire, you do not wish to go back," she replied, "sorry to say that Harry's has already been granted, Voltdemort is dead."  
  
"I understand," said Anthony, "I wish that Harry could fulfill his second most desired wish then." Harry looked at him curiously, not remembering what it was he wanted second most. "Goodbye Harry," said Anthony smiling, "remember me."  
  
"Very well, if that be what you want to happen, so be it," and the world vanished once more for Harry Potter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eight years latter.  
  
Harry stood there and watched as Hermione lead their son through the barrier. This is what Anthony's wish had allowed him to do, raise his son the way Harry's father never had the chance to.  
  
FIN  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I truly am sorry to bring the story to this sudden of an end, but I'm out of ideas, time, and will to write anymore on it. I must also say that I'm very sorry for taking so long, I hope you all can forgive me. I also hope you like the ending. Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
~CFX~ 


End file.
